BEAUTIFUL LIAR
by Morena L
Summary: Dia cantik, cerdas, dan sangat manipulatif. Para lelaki dengan sukarela bertekuk lutut padanya. Tapi Uchiha Sasuke melihat sisi yang berbeda. Haruno Sakura seperti misteri baginya. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tak bisa lepas dari wanita itu./Warning: Bad Sakura/Republish/Jika berkenan silakan RnR
1. Chapter 1

_Dia cantik, cerdas, dan sangat manipulatif. Para lelaki dengan sukarela bertekuk lutut padanya. Tapi Uchiha Sasuke melihat sisi yang berbeda. Haruno Sakura seperti misteri baginya. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tak bisa lepas dari wanita itu._

.

.

BEAUTIFUL LIAR

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Morena L

Warning: AU, OOC, OC, typo(s), mengandung unsur bashing cara, _bad_ Sakura

.

.

.

.

-Suna, Maret 19XX-

"Haaaah... Hhhh... Hhhh..." seorang wanita berambut merah muda tampak menjerit kesakitan. Persalinan sepertinya ini benar-benar berat untuknya.

"Bertahanlah Tsubaki, sayangku. Kau pasti bisa." seorang pria yang merupakan suaminya menggenggam tangan wanita yang dipanggil Tsubaki itu dan membisikkan kata-kata untuk menguatkannya.

"Hiashi-_sama_, ini benar-benar menyakitkan. Aaarrrggghhh…" kembali wanita itu berteriak. Rasa sakit akibat usaha untuk mendorong tubuh si bayi semakin menguasainya.

"Kepala bayinya sudah terlihat, doronglah dengan kekuatan penuh Tsubaki, sekali dorongan lagi maka bayi kalian akan lahir." seorang dokter wanita yang membantu persalinan sejak tadi memberikan petunjuk.

"Kau dengar itu, sayang, doronglah yang kuat sekali lagi, maka kita akan melihat bayi kita," kata Hiashi Hyuuga sambil mengusap helaian merah muda itu.

Dengan dorongan yang kuat, akhirnya tangisan sang bayi yang ditunggu-tunggu itu terdengar juga. Kelegaan terpancar pada wajah semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan bersalin itu. Nyawa baru telah terlahir ke dunia.

"Selamat bayi kalian perempuan," kata si dokter yang masih menggendong bayi yang memiliki mahkota merah muda tersebut, ia segera memberikan si bayi pada perawat di sebelahnya untuk dibersihkan tubuhnya.

"Chiyo-_sensei_! Istriku kenapa?" dengan panik Hiashi memanggil si dokter saat melihat sang istri mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

Dokter tua itu segera menghampiri sepasang suami istri itu dengan tergesa-gesa, tampak sang ibu muda yang sudah kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Silakan anda keluar dulu, Tuan."

oOo

Sudah lebih dari dua jam Hiashi menunggu, namun belum juga ada kabar yang ia terima. Demi Tuhan, jangan sampai terjadi sesuatu dengan istrinya itu. Sudah banyak tantangan yang mereka lewati sampai akhirnya bisa bersatu. Ia sudah membuang segalanya demi wanita yang bernama Haruno Tsubaki itu. Nama keluarga bangsawan Hyuuga, kekayaan, keluarga, pekerjaan, semua ia tinggalkan demi cintanya yang terlalu besar pada sang istri.

"Tuan..."

Hiashi yang sedari tadi mondar-mandir di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit berbalik mendengar panggilan dari Chiyo-_sensei_. Semoga dokter yang sudah berusia lanjut itu memberikan kabar baik untuknya. Hatinya sungguh dipenuhi kecemasan yang luar biasa.

"Bagaimana keadaan istriku?" tanya ayah muda ini tak sabar.

"Maafkan kami." Chiyo-_sensei_ tertunduk lesu. "Kami sudah berusaha tapi pendarahannya terlalu banyak dan dia sudah kehilangan banyak tenaga karena persalinan tadi."

Hiashi tidak membalas perkataan dokter tua itu, pandangannya menjadi kosong seketika. Ia merosot ke lantai dengan lunglai. Tsubaki meninggal? Lelucon konyol macam apa ini? Wanita tua di hadapannya ini sedang berbohong 'kan?

"Kau bohong 'kan, _sensei_?"

Melihat pandangan kosong lelaki itu, dokter wanita itu menjadi tidak tega, namun takdir tidak bisa dicegah. Kenyataannya istri dari lelaki ini sudah menghembuskan nafasnya yang terakhir.

"Mari ikut saya, Tuan."

oOo

Hiashi menangis meraung-raung saat melihat jenazah istrinya. Wanita cantik berambut merah muda dan bermata _emerald_ itu sudah terbujur kaku. Sahu tubuhnya sudah dingin saat sang suami memeluknya.

"Kenapa kau tinggalkan aku? KENAPA?" dengan berurai air mata ia bertanya, namun wanita yang sedang ia tangisi itu tidak akan pernah menjawab pertanyaannya untuk selamanya.

"Bukankah kau sudah berjanji kita akan sehidup semati? Hidup dengan damai bersama anak-anak kita kelak?" kali ini pria dengan iris _amethyst_ itu membelai wajah kaku sang istri.

Kenangan masa lalu mereka berputar dalam kepalanya bagaikan film. Kenangan bagaimana pertemuan pertama mereka saat kuliah yang langsung membuat Hiashi jatuh cinta, sifat sang istri yang meledak-ledak namun tak akan segan-segan menolong siapa saja, bagaimana perjuangannya mendapatkan wanita ini karena banyaknya saingan, perjuangan mereka untuk mendapat restu dari keluarganya sampai mereka memutuskan untuk kawin lari karena restu itu tak kunjung diperoleh.

Ia begitu mencintai wanita ini, saking cintanya sampai ia rela meninggalkan kehidupan mewah dan nama besar keluarganya. Sekarang pupus sudah mimpinya untuk menghabiskan hidup dengan tenang bersama keluarga kecilnya. Ia tidak rela berpisah secepat ini karena alasan apa pun.

Tiba-tiba rasa benci menyeruak dalam benaknya. Kalau saja Tsubaki tidak melahirkan, pasti sang istri masih bernapas sampai sekarang. Kalau saja tidak ada anak itu pasti mereka masih berbahagia. Anak itu sudah membuat istrinya pergi untuk selamanya. Ya! Anak itu sudah membunuh istrinya dan ia tidak akan memaafkan siapa pun yang sudah memisahkan ia dari sang istri!

"Tuan, apa anda ingin melihat putri kalian?" tanya Chiyo-_sensei_ yang datang dengan menggendong sang bayi yang baru lahir itu.

"Bawa pergi anak itu. Aku tak sudi melihatnya!" kata Hiashi yang masih membelakangi mereka.

"Tapi Tuan, anak ini membutuhkan anda," kata Chiyo-_sensei_ keheranan.

"Aku tidak butuh anak itu. Dia sudah membunuh istriku, JANGAN PERNAH MENUNJUKKAN ANAK ITU PADAKU! BAWA PERGI ANAK PEMBUNUH ITU!"

"Tapi Tuan, kematian istri anda bukan salah anak ini. Bagaimana pun dia darah daging anda." sang dokter masih berusaha meyakinkan ayah muda itu. Miris sekali rasanya, anak tak berdosa ini dipersalahkan atas kematian sang istri, bahkan untuk melihat anak itu pun ia tak sudi.

"Aku tidak ingin melihat anak itu, bawa dia pergi. Mau kau berikan pada siapa pun terserah. Aku tidak sudi melihatnya!"

.

.

000

.

.

24 tahun kemudian

.

.

-Milan, Juli 20XX, pukul 22.00 waktu setempat-

Tepuk tangan membahana di seluruh penjuru ruangan yang sangat besar itu. Di atas _catwalk_ seorang gadis dengan mahkota _soft pink_ memegang beberapa rangkaian bunga sambil menunduk hormat dengan tersenyum. Di belakangnya tampak belasan model-model cantik berbaris rapi dengan pose elegan. Senyum tidak pernah surut dari wajah si gadis yang menjadi pusat perhatian itu.

oOo

"Aku sangat bangga padamu, kau benar-benar luar biasa, _sweetheart_," kata seorang pria berambut putih panjang.

"Terima kasih, _Dad_." si gadis tadi kemudian memeluk pria tua berambut putih panjang yang ada di hadapannya.

"Dasar pria genit, tidak malu menggoda gadis muda?" seorang wanita pirang dengan ukuran dada yang berukuran―ehem―cukup besar menghampiri mereka.

"Kau hebat, sayang. Aku benar-benar takjub dengan pertunjukkan tadi." kali ini wanita pirang tadi yang memeluk si gadis.

"Ini semua berkat anda Tsunade-_sama_. Aku tidak akan bisa menjadi seperti ini tanpa bimbingan dari anda," kata sang gadis setelah mereka selesai berpelukan.

"Oh, tidak _sweety_. Ini semua karena kau memang berbakat. New York, LA, Washington DC, London, Paris, dan sekarang Milan. Kota-kota mode dunia sudah kau taklukan. Apa kau tidak berminat memasuki pasar Asia?" tanya wanita yang bernama Tsunade itu.

"Aku cukup berminat, mungkin setelah pernikahan Karin-_nee_ aku akan menetap sementara di Jepang dan melihat prospek selanjutnya."

"_Miss_ Akasuna, ada telepon untukmu." panggilan dari seorang _staff_ menginterupsi percakapan mereka.

"Itu pasti dari keluargaku, permisi."

oOo

"Halo..."

"BAGUS KAU YA _IMOUTO_! PERTUNJUKAN _FASHION SHOW_ LEBIH PENTING, YA, DARI KAMI KELUARGAMU? KAU SUDAH LUPA PADA _NEE-CHAN_MU INI?" Sakura menjauhkan telepon dari telinganya saat mendengar teriakan dari seberang sana. Teriakan khas _ a la _Akasuna Karin, kakaknya.

"Maafkan aku _nee-chan_, siapa bilang aku melupakanmu? Kau 'kan _nee-chan_ kesayanganku," rayu Sakura berusaha untuk meredam kemarahan dari pemilik suara di seberang sana.

"Jangan merayuku, itu tidak mempan. Awas saja kau tidak pulang saat pernikahanku dengan Deidara-_kun_ nanti!" ancam Karin.

"Aku pasti datang Karin-_nee_ sayang, kan aku yang merancang gaun untuk resepsimu nanti. _Nee-chan_, jangan marah ya…," rayu Sakura lagi. Dia tahu sebenarnya Karin tidak benar-benar memarahinya, ini hanya ungkapan rindu karena sudah lama mereka tidak bertemu.

"Hm, baiklah. Karena aku sedang dalam suasana hati yang baik kau kumaafkan. Aku sudah menonton pertunjukkanmu tadi di TV, kau mengagumkan _imouto_," seru Karin yang kini balik memuji adiknya. Siapa yang tidak bangga jika memiliki adik dengan pencapaian mengagumkan seperti Sakura.

"Terima kasih, _nee-chan_. Oh ya, bagaimana keadaan _baa-san_?"

"Baik, dia merindukanmu, setiap saat selalu bertanya kapan kau pulang? Dia takut, tujuh tahun di luar negeri sudah membuatmu berubah menjadi seperti orang-orang asing itu," ucap Karin mengungkapkan kekhawatiran nenek mereka.

"Hahaha... Kekhawatiran _baa-san_ berlebihan, aku masih tetap Akasuna Sakura yang dulu. Cucu bungsunya yang paling manja," ucap Sakura dengan nada memanja.

Inilah mereka, sepasang kakak beradik seperti pada umumnya. Kalau jauh selalu merasakan rindu yang teramat sangat. Tapi jika dekat, mereka pasti akan bertengkar terus.

"Oh, kau memang adik kesayanganku. Dan kudengar kau putus ya dengan si pirang itu?" tanya Karin yang mulai menginterogasi.

Sakura memutar bola matanya sebentar. Sudah ia dua kalau Karin pasti akan menanyakan hal tersebut. "Ya, aku sudah putus dengan Naruto-_kun_, pekerjaanku sangat padat dan kami jadi tak punya waktu. Lebih baik kuakhiri saja daripada dia terus mengharapkan yang tidak pasti dariku," jawab sang adik dengan santai.

"Terserah kau saja, tapi ingat jangan terlalu mementingkan pekerjaan, ada saat di mana kau butuh _refreshing_," nasehat Karin.

"Iya, _nee-chan._"

"Saki, ini Sasori-_nii_ mau bicara denganmu."

Mendengar nama kakak tertuanya, Sakura memasang senyum girang. Wanita muda ini juga sudah sangat merindukan pria jangkung dengan wajah yang selalu awet muda itu. Andai Sasori ada di depannya, sudah pasti wajah lelaki itu tidak akan selamat dari cubitan-cubitan Sakura.

"Mana _nii-chan?_ aku sudah kangen sekali padanya."

Sakura menjadi semakin bersemangat. Sudah lama dia tidak mendengar suara kakak sulungnya. Ah, Karin dan Sasori selalu membuatnya rindu.

"Halo, _imouto_." terdengar suara berat Sasori yang menggantikan suara Karin.

"_Nii-chaaaaaan_, aku rindu sekali mendengar suaramu," ucap Sakura dengan nada yang kembali manja.

"Hn, aku juga sangat merindukan _imouto_-ku yang cerewet ini. Kau benar-benar membuat kami bangga, sayang," puji Sasori.

Sakura merona singkat akibat pujian dari kakak sulungnya itu. "_Arigatou nii-chan_, aku juga sangat bangga pada kalian. Aku sudah mengosongkan jadwalku, mungkin setelah pernikahan Karin-_nee_ aku akan menetap lama."

Sasori terkekeh singkat. Akhirnya anak yang hilang ini memutuskan untuk kembali. "Baguslah, _baa-san_ sudah sangat merindukanmu. Dia terus bertanya kapan kau pulang. Untung saja dia sudah tidur sekarang kalau tidak kau pasti sudah diceramahi."

Sakura melirik jam tangannya, di Jepang pasti sudah dini hari mengingat perbedaan waktu antara Milan dan Suna. Jika saja sang nenek masih bangun, dia pasti sudah diceramahi habis-habisan karena jarang pulang dan membuat wanita tua itu menjadi rindu setengah mati padanya.

"Aku juga rindu pada _baa-san_. Pada kalian semua," ucapnya lirih.

"Kami semua juga merindukanmu," timpal Sasori

"Saki, kau sudah dengar belum? Temari bercerai dari pria Uchiha itu," sambar Karin yang merebut telepon dari Sasori. Sejak tadi sebenarnya ia sudah ingin bergosip mengenai hal ini dengan adiknya itu.

Sakura sedikit terkejut dengan berita yang didengarnya. Ia bahkan tidak hadir pada saat pernikahan kakak sepupunya itu―lagi-lagi karena sibuk―dan sekarang belum sampai setahun ia mendengar kabar perceraiannya.

"Temari-_nee_ becerai? Kenapa?" tanya Sakura penasaran sambil membelalakan matanya tak percaya.

Karin menarik napas sebentar sebelum melanjutkan, "Yah, kau tahu sendiri, keegoisan orangtua demi bisnis maka dia dijodohkan dengan anak sulung Uchiha. Merasa tidak cocok dia memilih bercerai dan dia yang mengajukan gugatan cerai. Kau tahu sendiri kan wataknya itu."

"Temari-_nee_ memang selalu sudah ditebak. Gaara-_nii_ dan Kankurou-_nii_ bagaimana?" tanya Sakura lagi dengan wajah prihatin akibat nasib kakak sepupunya itu.

"Mereka mendukung apapun keputusan Temari. Sejak awal Temari memang tidak mau menikah dengan Uchiha itu tapi karena tidak bisa melawan _ji-san, _ya, mau tidak mau dia menikah. Nanti kau tanyakan saja sendiri padanya kalau kau sudah pulang."

"Yaaaaah, _nee-chan _pelit, ah," rajuk Sakura.

Pembicaraan hangat di antara ketiganya berlangsung dengan hangat. Rasa rindu melebur menjadi satu mengingat si adik bungsu amat jarang pulang ke rumah karena sedang membangun karir sebagai _designer_ muda. Karin sangat senang karena sang adik sudah memastikan akan hadir pada pernikahannya yang tinggal seminggu lagi. Di hari bahagianya nanti semua anggota keluarganya harus berkumpul.

oOo

Beberapa hari kemudian Sakura menepati janjinya untuk pulang. Di Bandara ia dijemput oleh kakak tertuanya. Karena rindu yang sudah tak tertahankan ia berlari sekencang-kencangnya saat melihat Sasori dan melompat gembira ke arah lelaki itu.

"Kau ini kenapa lama sekali baru akhirnya kembali, apa kau tidak rindu pada kami?" seru seorang wanita paruh baya pada seorang gadis muda yang baru saja memasuki ruang tamu rumah mereka.

"Aku selalu merindukan kalian. Apalagi _baa-san_, kau yang paling kurindukan," jawab Sakura sambil memeluk sang nenek. Gadis cantik ini memang baru tiba sejam yang lalu dari Milan.

"Lihat dirimu, kau semakin kurus. Jangan terlalu banyak bekerja, kau harus memikirkan kesehatanmu juga. Percuma _baa-san_ dan Karin seorang dokter kalau kau sakit-sakitan."

"Aku tidak sakit nenek, lihatlah aku sangat sehat," timpal Sakura dengan seyum percaya dirinya.

"Jidatnya tetap lebar. Lihatlah, pesawat pasti bisa mendarat di sana," ejek Sasori yang muncul dari belakang sambil membawakan koper adiknya.

"_Nii-chan_!" rajuk Sakura.

"Sudahlah, Sasori, jangan ganggu adikmu," lerai nenek Chiyo yang sudah mencium adanya aroma pertengkaran kecil pada kedua cucunya itu.

"Dengar itu, dasar bujangan lapuk. Cari istri sana, masa sudah 29 tahun belum laku juga?" kali ini Sakura yang balas mengejek sang kakak.

"Eit, jangan salah _imouto_, aku ini pria _single _keren yang menjadi banyak rebutan. Akasuna Sasori sang pematung terkenal yang dipuja banyak orang."

Sakura hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat kelakuan kakak tertuanya itu. Sasori memang seorang pematung handal yang sudah sangat diakui di dunia internasional. Karyanya selalu memiliki keunikan tersendiri dan tak jarang dihargai selangit oleh kolektor benda seni. Banyak wanita yang mengincarnya namun entah kenapa dia masih betah melajang, bahkan ia sampai dilangkahi Karin yang dalam beberapa hari akan dipersunting oleh putra pemilik perusahaan berlian, Yamanaka Deidara.

.

.

000

.

.

Di waktu yang sama namun berbeda tempat, seorang lelaki muda berambut _raven_ memasuki salah satu ruangan di perusahaan besar itu. Pemilik ruangan itu adalah kakaknya sendiri.

"Hei, pria duda, kau belum pulang?" kata pria berambut _raven _tadi.

"Masih ada dokumen yang harus kuperiksa _baka otouto_, kau sendiri kenapa belum pulang?" Itachi kembali bertanya pada sang adik yang memasuki ruang kerjanya di perusahaan.

"Hanya ingin mengganggumu. Bagaimana rasanya menjadi duda?"

Itachi memandang sang adik yang sudah duduk di hadapannya itu.

"Biasa saja, Sasuke. Lagipula aku bisa kembali mengejar Hana," jawabnya santai.

"Aku tidak yakin dia mau menerimamu kembali. Kupikir kau yang akan menggugat cerai, tidak kusangka malah kau yang digugat."

"Temari itu wanita yang tegas dan mandiri, jika dia sudah tidak cocok maka dia pasti akan memutuskannya sendiri. Kami berdua orang yang sama-sama keras karena itu kami tidak pernah menemukan kecocokan selama ini," jawab Itachi.

"..."

"Oh ya, Hinata apa kabar? Aku juga tidak menyangka dia melamar menjadi sekretarismu. Kupikir dia akan langsung bekerja di Hyuuga Group," lanjut si sulung Uchiha itu lagi.

"Kenapa menanyakan dia padaku? Memangnya apa urusanku dia mau bekerja di mana?" kata Sasuke ketus.

"Ayolah Sasuke, kau tahu kan _kaa-san_ sangat mengidamkan Hinata menjadi menantunya." kali ini giliran Itachi yang menggoda sang adik.

"Terus? Kalau mau, ya, kau nikahi saja dia biar harapan _kaa-san_ terkabul," jawab Sasuke santai.

"Kau tahu itu tidak mungkin. Bagiku Hinata sudah seperti adik sendiri, lagipula dalam hatiku cuma ada Hana," kata Itachi percaya diri.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya kesal. "Begitu juga aku, _baka aniki_, dia hanya sahabatku sejak kecil. Tidak lebih. _Kaa-san _dan _tou-san _tidak akan bisa memaksaku, perceraianmu secara tidak langsung sudah menyelamatkanku."

"Tapi sepertinya Hinata menyukaimu, kenapa tidak kau coba saja? Siapa tahu berhasil. Toh kau juga sedang tidak menjalin hubungan dengan siapa pun 'kan?"

"Jangan samakan aku dengan _playboy _sepertimu ya, untung saja Hana selalu sabar denganmu. Aku akan menjalin hubungan jika sudah menemukan orang yang tepat. Oh ya, bukankah sebentar lagi temanmu Deidara akan menikah?"

"Hana memang yang terbaik, karena itu aku pasti akan membuatnya kembali padaku. Ya, Deidara akan menikah dan aku akan menjadi pendamping pria pada pernikahan itu. Hei, ada apa dengan senyum konyolmu itu baka _otouto_?" Itachi memandang bingung pada Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum penuh arti. Andaikan saja adiknya ini bisa hangat pada orang luar selain keluarganya.

"Siapa nama calon isri Deidara?" tanya Sasuke dengan senyum misterius.

Itachi berpikir sebentar mengingat nama perempuan berambut merah yang dikenalkan Deidara pada mereka dulu. "Kalau tidak salah Akasuna Karin."

"Bukankah Akasuna dan Rei itu keluarga dekat? Berati kau akan bertemu mantan istrimu di sana. Bukan begitu, _aniki_?" goda Sasuke sambil memberikan senyum ejekan pada sang kakak.

Akhirnya Itachi mengerti maksud dari senyuman Sasuke itu. Adiknya itu sedang mengejeknya karena ia pasti akan bertemu dengan sang mantan istri di pernikahan Deidara. Bertemu dengan Rei Temari. Seketika ia menjadi kesal karena godaan dari adiknya itu.

oOo

"Wah, ada apa ini kedua anak _kaa-san_ tumben pulang bersama. Biasanya kau pergi dengan teman-temanmu, Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto saat melihat kedua putranya pulang bersama-sama.

"Kami melakukan pembicaraan antar pria dulu," jawab Itachi.

"Sasuke, sesekali bawalah Hinata main ke rumah. Bukankah dia menjadi sekretarismu sekarang? Ibu kagum dia mau mandiri dan berkarir tanpa bantuan keluarganya."

Sasuke mulai mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan itu, Itachi sendiri sudah mundur teratur saat sang ibu mulai menyinggung Hinata. Ia mendelik kesal karena kali ini Itachi yang tersenyum penuh arti padanya.

"Kalau mau _kaa-san_ telepon saja dia dan suruh ke sini," jawabnya cuek.

"Sasuke... ibu sudah memperhatikan selama ini. Sepertinya dia memiliki perasaan padamu, semua orang juga bisa melihatnya dengan sangat jelas."

"_Kaa-san_, mengertilah. Bagiku Hinata hanya seorang adik dan sahabat. Tidak lebih, jangan memaksaku. _Kaa-san _tidak mau kan kalau aku berakhir seperti Itachi?"

"Tapi…"

"Sudahlah _kaa-san_, tidak usah dibahas lagi. Sekarang ayo kita ke ruang makan karena aku sudah mencium aroma sup tomat yang sangat lezat," kata Sasuke sambil merangkul bahu ibunya dengan sebelah tangan menuju ke ruang makan.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

AN:

Maaf buat yang sudah membaca, mereview, fave, dan follow fict ini sebelumnya. Saya memutuskan untuk menghapus dan mempublish ulang fict ini karena saya merasa banyak sekali kesalahan dalam penulisan yang sudah dibuat dulu.

Mind to review? Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

_Dia cantik, cerdas, dan sangat manipulatif. Para lelaki dengan sukarela bertekuk lutut padanya. Tapi Uchiha Sasuke melihat sisi yang berbeda. Haruno Sakura seperti misteri baginya. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tak bisa lepas dari wanita itu._

.

.

BEAUTIFUL LIAR

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Morena L

Warning: AU, OOC, OC, typo(s), mengandung unsur bashing cara, _bad_ Sakura

.

.

.

.

Tok... tok... tok...

Karin membukakan pintu kamarnya setelah mendengar beberapa kali ketukan pada pintu tersebut. Ia mendapati si bungsu sedang berdiri dengan senyum lebarnya di depan pintu. Gadis bermahkota _pink_ itu menyembunyikan kedua tangan di belakang tubuhnya.

"Saki, ada apa? Kenapa belum tidur juga? Ini sudah tengah malam."

"Aku tahu, kau pasti gugup karena besok hari pernikahanmu. Aku benar 'kan, _nee-chan_?" ucapnya dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Kau ini. Ayo masuk." Karin kemudian mempersilakan adik bungsunya itu masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Sakura kemudian memasuki kamar yang didominasi dengan warna merah, Karin memang pecinta warna merah sejati. Semua hal yang berkaitan dengannya pasti berwarna merah. Tangan Sakura masih ia sembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya. Sepertinya ia sedang menyiapkan kejutan untuk Karin.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan di belakang itu, Saki?" akhirnya Karin bertanya karena penasaran.

"Hmmm… menurut _nee-chan_ apa?" tanyanya dengan gaya misterius, keduanya saat ini sedang duduk di sofa panjang di dekat tempat tidur Karin.

"Akasuna Sakura, berhenti mempermainkan kakakmu!" ancam Karin dengan nada bercanda.

Perlahan-lahan Sakura menunjukkan tangannya. Ia kemudian menjulurkan kedua tangannya yang masih terkepal ke hadapan Karin. Kening sang kakak berkerut menunjukkan raut bingung dengan tingkah adiknya itu.

"Menurutmu benda yang kubawa ada di tangan kanan atau kiri? Kalau _nee-chan_ benar, maka kau akan tahu benda apa ini."

"Sakura. Ini sudah tengah malam, jangan bermain-main," jawab Karin.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengelak. "Ini bukan hanya sekedar permainan _nee-chan_, percayalah. Kau tidak akan rugi jika menjawab dengan benar."

Karin tahu tidak ada gunanya mendebat sang adik. Sejak kecil Sakura memang dikenal sebagai anak yang keras kepala sehingga dia pasti mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Daripada memperpanjang urusan lebih baik dituruti saja keinginan adik bungsunya itu.

"Kiri," jawab Karin sambil menunjukkan tangan kiri Sakura dengan menggerakan dagunya.

Secara _slow motion_ Sakura membuka telapak tangan kirinya di hadapan Karin. Setelah membuka sepenuhnya, Karin dapat melihat sebuah hiasan rambut kecil berbentuk bunga lili yang berwarna biru. Hiasan rambut itu terlihat sangat cantik dan elegan, Karin bertanya-tanya darimana Sakura bisa mendapatkan benda tersebut?

"Ini?"

"Kata _baa-san_ ini milik _kaa-san_ yang dipakai saat menikah dengan _tou-san_ dulu. Kau pasti akan sangat cantik saat mengenakannya besok. Bukankah setiap pengantin wanita membutuhkan sesuatu yang _old and blue_?" sambil menyeringai ia menjawab pertanyaan sang kakak.

Karin memandang hiasan rambut yang sudah berpindah ke tangannya itu dengan takjub. Kenangan akan sang ibu kembali berputar di kepalanya. Besok akan lebih sempurna jika saja kedua orang tua mereka masih ada, tanpa sadar matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Oh... Saki, ini sangat indah." kemudian ia dan Sakura berpelukan. Keduanya berpelukan begitu erat seolah menunjukkan ikatan persaudaraan yang sangat kuat di antara mereka.

"Karin-_nee_, selamat untuk pernikahanmu besok. Kau harus membangun keluarga yang bahagia bersama suamimu, punya banyak anak dan hidup rukun sampai maut memisahkan nanti. Aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu setelah ini," kata Sakura dalam pelukan Karin.

"_Arigatou_. Aku juga selalu mendoakan kebahagiaanmu dan keluarga kita. Walaupun nanti aku setelah menikah aku mengikuti Dei-_kun_ meninggalkan Suna, kalian akan selalu memiliki posisi spesial di hatiku. Kau juga segeralah cari lelaki yang baik, jangan terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu." untuk kali ini Sakura tidak membantah perkataan Karin, ia mengangguk dalam pelukan kakak perempuannya itu. Karin memang akan mengikuti Deidara yang membuka cabang baru perusahaan berlian milik keluarganya di Sydney, Australia. Mereka semua pasti akan sangat merindukan Karin setelah pernikahan ini.

oOo

Hari pernikahan yang ditunggu akhirnya datang juga. Para tamu sudah mulai berdatangan ke kediaman sang mempelai wanita. Upacara pernikahan sendiri diadakan di halaman samping dari rumah mewah milik keluarga Akasuna. Sejak tiga hari yang lalu lokasi tersebut memang sudah didekorasi untuk pernikahan ini. Sakura sendiri yang turun tangan untuk menyempurnakan pernikahan sang kakak.

Halaman tersebut sudah disulap menjadi tempat yang penuh dengan bunga, di setiap pinggir tempat duduk dihiasi dengan rangkaian bunga mawar berwarna putih. Taburan kelopak dari berbagai macam bunga sudah disiapkan sebagai tempat berjalan sang pengantin wanita di antara dua deretan tempat duduk.

Semua sudah dipersiapkan dengan sempurna untuk pernikahan Karin. Saat ini sang mempelai wanita sedang duduk dengan gelisah di depan meja riasnya. _Stress_ menjelang pernikahan yang biasa dihadapi para pengantin kali ini sedang dialaminya. Ia begitu takut akan melakukan kesalahan pada saat upacara pernikahan nanti. Bagaimana jika ia terjatuh saat berjalan? Bagaimana jika ia tidak mengucapkan sumpah pernikahan dengan benar? Bagaimana kalau ia berbicara dengan gagap atau yang paling parah suaranya nanti tidak dapat keluar saking gugupnya?

"Kau bisa Karin, semua sudah dipersiapkan dengan matang. Ini akan jadi pernikahan yang sempurna buatmu." Karin meremas gaun pengantinnya untuk mengurangi rasa gugup.

"Apa sekarang nona pemberani ini sedang gugup?" Sasori muncul di ambang pintu dengan senyum jenaka.

"_Nii-san_, aku takut melakukan kesalahan."

Sasori berjalan mendekat ke arah meja rias Karin. "Kau tenang saja, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terjatuh saat berjalan nanti."

Karin sedikit tenang mendengar perkataan kakak tertuanya itu. "Kalau sampai aku jatuh nanti, maka itu semua adalah salahmu."

Sasori kemudian memandang lembut pada adiknya. "_tou-san _dan _kaa-san_ pasti akan jadi orang yang paling berbahagia andai mereka masih ada di sini. Bagi seorang ayah kebahagiaan terbesar adalah ketika mengantar anak perempuannya kepada lelaki yang bisa ia percaya untuk melanjutkan tanggung jawabnya menjaga sang putri seumur hidup. Dan dengan bangga, aku akan melaksanakan tugas ayah beberapa saat lagi. Kau harus bahagia, jika dia membuatmu menangis segera hubungi aku. Aku pasti akan membuat perhitungan dengannya karena sudah membuat adikku yang cantik ini bersedih."

"Boleh aku memelukmu, _nii-san_?" tanya Karin dengan penuh haru.

Sasori kemudian memunduk dan memeluk adiknya itu. "Kau jangan menangis nanti riasanmu luntur," goda Sasori lagi yang berefek pukulan kecil dari Karin di dadanya.

oOo

Para pendamping mempelai pria dan wanita yang berjumlah tiga pasang sudah mengambil posisi di depan. Pendamping wanita adalah Temari, Ino, dan Sakura. Sedangkan pendamping pria adalah Itachi, Pain, dan Hidan. Deidara sendiri sudah berdiri dengan gagah di depan altar. Hari ini ia yang biasanya berpenampilan santai dan agak urakan tampil rapi dengan _tuxedo_ berwarna putih.

Sasuke yang duduk di belakang menyeringai tipis mengingat betapa canggungnya Itachi saat bertemu Temari tadi. Kakaknya itu agak salah tingkah saat berpapasan dengan mantan istrinya tadi. Mata _onyx_ nan tajam itu kemudian ia fokuskan pada salah satu pendamping mempelai wanita. Ia mengenal Temari dan Ino, sudah sewajarnya kedua wanita itu mejadi pendamping Karin. Temari adalah saudara dekat Karin sedangkan Ino adalah adik Deidara. Tapi tidak dengan yang berambut merah muda. Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengenal gadis itu.

Sasuke begitu penasaran, ia tidak pernah melihat perempuan itu sebelumnya. Apa gadis itu dari keluarga mempelai wanita? Entahlah, Sasuke sendiri juga kurang tahu. Gadis itu memiliki mata _emerald_ yang sangat jernih, siapa pun bisa terhanyut pada pesona tatapannya. Senyumnya jangan ditanya lagi, Sasuke seperti tersihir pada senyum itu. Sejak melihat gadis itu, pandangan mata Sasuke tak bisa teralihkan sedikit pun darinya.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun,_ pengantin wanitanya sudah datang," kata Hinata yang duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke kemudian mengikuti para tamu yang sudah lebih dahulu berdiri. Sepanjang upacara pernikahan ini ia terus menatap gadis yang telah membuatnya sangat penasaran itu. Ia harus mencari tahu siapa gadis itu pada resepsi malam nanti.

oOo

Resepsi pernikahan dilaksanakan di _ballroom_ hotel terbesar di Suna. Tamu yang datang jauh lebih banyak dibandingkan pada saat upacara pernikahan tadi. Karin dan Deidara memang sepakat hanya mengundang keluarga dan teman dekat saja di upacara pernikahan mereka agar suasana sakral pernikahan lebih terasa dan menjadi lebih berkesan.

Itachi berusaha menghindari Temari, sebisa mungkin ia berada pada sisi yang berlainan dengan Temari. Rasa canggung dari siang tadi masih terbawa sampai sekarang.

"Hei Itachi, tidak perlu berusaha menghindar. Sepertinya mantan istrimu itu juga tidak mau bedekatan denganmu," ejek Hidan yang sudah memperhatikan tingkah Itachi sejak tadi.

Itachi hanya mendecih kesal mendengar ejekan dari Hidan. Selain itu rasa tidak nyaman juga datang dari pandangan mambunuh Gaara dan Kankurou. Sejak tadi kedua adik Temari itu memandang tak suka padanya.

Sasuke menyembunyikan senyum tipis mendengar ejekan Hidan untuk kakaknya itu. Jika saja ia bukan Uchiha, pasti ia sudah memberikan senyum mengejek selebar-lebarnya pada sang kakak di tengah pesta ini. Sayangnya ia bersikap hangat hanya pada anggota keluarganya saja. Orang-orang di luar ayah, ibu, dan kakaknya, pasti berpikir Sasuke adalah orang yang dingin, sombong, dan arogan.

Mata setajam elangnya itu kemudian menangkap pergerakan si cantik misterius yang sejak tadi diam-diam dia amati. Gadis itu sepertinya berjalan menuju balkon hotel. Tanpa disadari kaki Sasuke melangkah mengikuti gadis tadi, rasa penasaran seperti mengalahkan akal sehatnya. Sesampainya di balkon ia tidak menemukan seorang pun, pandangannya ia arahkan ke sekeliling mencari objek incarannya tadi namun ia tidak menemukan seorang pun.

"Cari siapa?"

Sasuke sedikit tersentak mendengar suara di belakangnya. Ia membalikan tubuh dan menemukan gadis yang ia cari sedang berdiri sambil memegang segelas _wine_. Gadis itu berdiri dengan penuh percaya diri dan menunjukkan ekspresi angkuh.

"Hn." tidak mau kalah Sasuke membalas dengan ekspresi _stoic_ khas Uchiha.

"Kenapa mengikutiku sejak tadi?" tanya Sakura _to the point_.

"Aku tidak mengikutimu."

"Matamu. Sejak tadi matamu mengkutiku, bukan lebih tepatnya sejak upacara pernikahan siang tadi. Jadi katakan apa keperluanmu denganku?" tantang Sakura sambil menyeringai.

_"Sial aku ketahuan,_" gerutunya di dalam hati.

"Rambutmu aneh. Aku hanya penasaran itu asli atau kau warnai," jawab Sasuke datar. Dalam hati kembali ia merutuki jawabannya sendiri. Entah kenapa otaknya yang biasa jenius tiba-tiba menjadi lambat dalam berpikir.

Perempatan siku muncul di kening Sakura. Jawaban macam apa itu? Sudah begitu lelaki di hadapannya ini menjawab dengan ekspresi yang sangat datar. Terbiasa menjadi pusat perhatian membuat Sakura tidak sepenuhnya menerima jawaban lelaki tampan ini.

"Terus kenapa mengikutiku sampai ke sini?" Sakura masih ngotot mencari tahu, ia sangat yakin kalau sedari tadi pria ini diam-diam memperhatikannya.

"Aku bosan di dalam jadi aku mau mencari suasana lain." setidaknya jawaban Sasuke kali ini masih masuk akal.

Sakura menimbang-nimbang sebentar jawaban yang diberikan Sasuke. Akhirnya gadis cantik ini mengangkat bahu. "Terserahlah, maaf aku terlalu penasaran." kemudian ia mulai beranjak pergi. Sebelum badan sakura berbalik sepenuhnya ia mendengar lelaki tadi memanggilnya.

"Nona, siapa namamu?"

"_Gotcha_! _Sudah kuduga dia memang mau mencari tahu_." Sakura membatin puas. Ia kemudian menghadap lelaki bermata setajam elang itu lagi.

"Perkenalkan dirimu dulu tuan kau tidak perlu menyebutkan nama keluargamu. Anggap saja ini teka teki untuk kita, jika kita bertemu lagi di lain kesempatan maka saat itu kita akan saling mengenal lebih jauh. Bagaimana?" Balasnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah, namaku Sasuke."

"Aku Sakura."

Keduanya kemudian bersandar di balkon hotel itu, _wine _yang ada di gelas Sakura sudah habis sehingga ia meletakan gelas kosongnya di bawah. Keduanya belum ada yang memulai pembicaraan, mereka membiarkan angin malam berhembus dalam ketenangan.

"Kau sepertinya kurang nyaman di pesta tadi." Sakura yang akhirnya membuka percakapan di antara mereka.

"Hn. Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Sebentar-sebentar kau menggerakan simpul dasimu dan pandangan matamu tidak fokus. Kutebak kau orang yang menyukai ketenangan dan tidak menyukai tempat yang ramai," jawab gadis musim semi ini yakin.

"Aku bertanya dari mana kau tahu, bukan bagaimana caranya kau tahu. Cukup kau jawab dengan singkat saja. Tapi karena jawabanmu sudah sepanjang itu berarti sejak tadi kau yang memperhatikanku, ya?" lagi-lagi Sasuke menjawab dengan mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya.

Sakura merasa kecolongan dengan jawabannya sendiri, ia malah terjebak dengan permainan yang ia buat. "Tidak juga, mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja. Kutebak kau juga tidak merasa nyaman dengan gadis _indigo_ cantik yang mengekorimu itu."

"Hn."

"Apa dia kekasihmu?"

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?" Sasuke kembali melontarkan pertanyaan pada si cantik di sebelahnya itu.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus. Setiap orang yang ada di sini pasti menyangka dia kekasihmu, setidaknya jawabanmu nanti bisa menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari banyak gadis di dalam sana."

"Dia sahabatku sejak kecil, sudah seperti adikku sendiri."

Sakura menunjukkan ekspresi paham ia sepertinya masih mempunyai bahan argumentasi. "Sahabat sejak kecil adalah orang terkuat yang akan menjadi kekasih, apalagi jika ia sudah dekat dengan ibu dari sahabatnya itu. Jangan katakan kalau ibumu menginginkan dia menjadi menantunya?"

Sasuke memandang gadis di sebelahnya ini dengan ekspresi takjub yang agak disembunyikan. Bagaimana mungkin gadis ini bisa menebak semua tentang dirinya dengan sangat tepat?

"Hei, apa aku benar Sa-su-ke?" Ekspresi kemenangan terpancar di wajah cantiknya. Gadis ini memang memiliki rasa percaya diri yang sangat tinggi.

"Hn. Kau sendiri apanya Sasori?" kata Sasuke berusaha mengalihkan objek pembicaraan.

"Menurutmu tuan?" Tantang Sakura lagi. Jika pria ini cerdas, ia pasti bisa menebak siapa Sakura.

"Kau berada di deretan pendamping pengantin wanita berarti kau keluarga dekat dari sang mempelai seperti Temari yang merupakan sepupu Karin, dan Ino yang merupakan adik Deidara. Kau terlihat sangat akrab dengan Sasori, begitu juga dengan Gaara dan Kakurou. Di antara semua orang kaulah yang paling lama berpelukan dengan Karin. Sejak tadi juga kau juga menemani nenek Sasori dan Karin. Jadi kusimpulkan kalau kau adalah kerabat dekat Akasuna, atau kau adik Sasori dan Karin. Bagaimana, nona?"

"Analisis yang bagus, kau benar Sasuke aku adik mereka. Tapi aku juga punya kesimpulan kalau kau adalah seorang pembohong." seringai kepuasan terpampang jelas pada raut wajah Sakura. Rencananya berjalan sukses.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Kau berbohong kalau kau tidak memperhatikanku. Kau tidak akan bisa menebak aku adik Sasori dan Karin jika tidak memperhatikanku sejak tadi. Jadi, apa aku salah?"

"Hn." Sasuke tidak menyangka akhirnya dia terjebak dan terpaksa harus mengakui kalau ia memang memperhatikan Sakura sejak tadi.

Seolah mengerti maksud dari kata 'Hn' milik Sasuke, gadis yang identik dengan bunga kebanggaan Jepang ini tersenyum lagi. "Sepertinya aku harus kembali ke dalam, _baa-san_ pasti akan mencariku karena sudah cukup lama pergi." Sakura kemudian memposisikan diri di hadapan Sasuke, ia berjinjit dan membisikan sesuatu di telinga lelaki emo itu. "Sampai jumpa lagi, Uchiha." tanpa Sasuke duga gadis itu mengecup singkat pipi pria itu lalu berjalan pergi dengan angkuh, membuarkan Sasuke terus menatapnya dari belakang.

oOo

"Sepertinya senang sekali?" tanya Temari saat melihat senyum yang tak juga surut dari wajah adik sepupunya itu.

"Temari-_nee_, pembicaraan kita dua malam yang lalu sangat berguna malam ini," jawabnya senang.

"Pembicaraan yang mana?" Temari mengingat-ingat sebentar pembicaraan apa yang dimaksud Sakura. "Ah, pembicaraan tentang mantan suamiku dan keluarganya?"

"Benar sekali kakakku sayang. Tidak kusangka itu bisa jadi keuntunganku mengalahkan seseorang."

"Saki, aku tidak tahu siapa yang kau maksud. Saranku jangan pernah bermain api," seru Temari menasehati.

"Tenang saja Temari-_nee_, aku tidak akan terlibat jauh dengannya. Hanya permainan mengusir kebosanan malam ini.

"Aku pergi dulu ya, _nee-san_," kata Sakura sambil menyeringai.

Temari yang penasaran dengan seringai adik sepupunya itu kemudian mengerti. Sial. Sakura menyeringai karena ternyata Itachi sedang berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Hai," sapa Itachi.

"Hai," balas Temari datar.

"Apa Kabar? Aku melihatmu sejak tadi, kupikir mungkin tak ada salahnya menyapamu sebentar."

"Baik," jawab Temari seadanya. "Kau sendiri?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat."

"Oh."

"Apa kau akan kembali ke Suna setelah," ia memberikan jeda sebentar, "perceraian kita."

Temari tampak tak nyaman dengan atmosfir yang tiba-tiba terbangun diantara dirinya dan mantan suaminya. "Aku pindah ke Konoha karena menikah denganmu dan belum sampai setahun aku bekerja di rumah sakit di sana. Apa yang harus kukatakan pada direktur rumah sakit kalau meminta pindah? Ini juga demi dedikasi pada pasien-pasienku di rumah sakit tempatku bekerja sekarang."

"Oh, kupikir kau akan pindah."

Temari memamerkan senyuman yang menunjukkan sedikit rasa sinis. "Lagipula kenapa aku harus pindah karena bercerai denganmu?"

"Kupikir kau mau berkumpul kembali dengan keluargamu."

"Kau pikir aku secengeng itu?" timpal mantan istrinya lagi.

Itachi terdiam sebentar. Ini adalah Rei Temari, bukan Inuzuka Hana. Temari adalah wanita yang tegas dan mandiri. Sebelum menikah dia memang bekerja sebagai dokter di rumah sakit di Suna. Setelah menikah, dia pindah ke Konoha karena harus mengikuti Itachi. Itachi sebelumnya berpikir kalau Temari akan kembali ke Suna untuk berkumpul lagi dengan keluarganya. Ternyata dia salah. Temari memang wanita yang keras dan punya prinsip. Benar saja argumen mantan istrinya itu, kenapa dia harus pindah karena bercerai dari Itachi?

"Kau sendir bagaimana? Kurasa sebaiknya kau cepat-cepat mengejar mantan pacarmu lagi. Sulit menemukan perempuan yang mau menoleransi ketidaksetiaanmu seperti dia, Itachi," ucap Temari tulus.

"Hn, kau benar. Terima kasih sudah mau membebaskan kita berdua dari ikatan yang membelenggu itu."

"Aku tidak melakukan itu untukmu," kata Temari lirih. "Aku melakukannya untuk diriku sendiri. Hubungan kita tidak sehat, terlalu dingin. Jika dilanjutkan, maka kita akan hancur secara perlahan-lahan."

Tak ada gunanya melanjutakan lagi pembicaraan mereka. Keduanya diam tanpa suara. Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya Temari berpamitan padanya karena ingin menemui anggota keluarganya yang lain. Itachi merasa seperti pengecut. Ternyata lagi-lagi wanita itu yang mengambil langkah pertama. Keduanya canggung sehingga dia yang mengambil tindakan untuk pergi. Sama seperti hubungan pernikahan mereka. Mereka sama-sama keras. Akhirnya Temarilah yang memutuskan untuk mengakhiri ikatan pernikahan itu.

oOo

Resepsi pernikahan sudah selesai dilangsungkan sejam yang lalu. Dan kini Sasuke sedang menjatuhkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur. Tamu dari Konoha seperti dirinya, Itachi, dan teman-teman kakaknya itu memutuskan untuk menginap di hotel tempat berlangsungnya resepsi.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke?" Itachi sedikit heran dengan tingkah adiknya yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Hn."

"Dasar manusia pelit kata," cibir Itachi.

Sasuke memandang langit-langit kamarnya, ia kemudian memejamkan mata dan mengingat lagi kejadian yang baru dialaminya beberapa jam yang lalu. Wanita itu cerdas dan bisa memanipulasi lawan bicaranya, tidak bukan hanya itu, dia mempesona. Selain itu, dia memiliki mata _emerald _indah yang bisa menjerat siapa saja.

_"Dia harus menjadi milikku. Akan kupastikan itu!"_

.

.

oOo

.

.

Seminggu sudah berlalu sejak pernikahan Karin, anggota keluarga Akasuna kembali beraktivitas seperti biasanya. Nenek Chiyo masih mengontrol rumah sakit yang dipimpinnya dan Sasori mulai mengerjakan patung pesanan pelanggannya. Sakura sendiri saat ini sedang berada di Konoha untuk bertemu dengan Jiraya dan Tsunade. Sepasang suami istri ini memang sedang memantau butik milik mereka yang ada di Konoha.

"Oh sayang, kami benar-benar merindukanmu…." dengan penuh kerinduan Tsunade memeluk murid kesayangannya itu. Mereka berdua saat ini sudah berada di butik milik Tsunade.

"Setiap malam dia selalu menanyakan keadaanmu. Apa kabarmu, _dear_?" seru Jiraya yang mendekati dua wanita yang sedang berpelukan itu.

" _Mom and Dad sendiri _apa kabar?" tanya Sakura dengan memamerkan cengiran jenakanya.

"Kami baik-baik saja, sayang," jawab Tsunade sambil mengelus helaian _pink_ miliknya.

Pembicaraan mereka kemudian diinterupsi oleh seorang pegawai butik yang memberitahu kalau ada tamu yang ingin bertemu dengan Tsunade.

"Permisi, Tsunade-_sama_, Nyonya Uchiha sudah datang."

"Wah sudah datang saja, padahal ini baru jam empat sore." dengan sedikit terkejut Tsunade melihat jam tangannya, ia memang ada janji untuk bertemu dengan Uchiha Mikoto pada pukul setengah lima sore.

"Siapa yang datang, _mom_?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Kenalanku, ayo ikut akan kuperkenalkan denganmu." Tsunade segera menarik tangan Sakura menuju ke ruangannya dan meninggalkan suaminya.

"Yah, jika para wanita sudah berkumpul maka lelaki sepertiku akan dilupakan, sebaiknya aku pergi saja," gerutu Jiraya memperhatikan sang istri dan muridnya yang berjalan menjauh.

oOo

"Aaah, Mikoto. Senang bertemu denganmu lagi…." ujar Tsunade pada seorang wanita yang sedang duduk di sofa di dalam ruangan Tsunade. Wanita yang bernama Mikoto itu kemudian tersenyum lembut mendengar sapaan akrab sahabat lamanya ini.

"Aku juga senang bertemu denganmu, sudah hampir tiga tahun kita tidak bertemu." ia kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan mendekati sahabat berambut pirangnya. Kedua wanita itu kemudian saling berpelukan erat untuk melepaskan rindu.

"Ini siapa, Tsunade?" rasa penasaran sedikit menggelitiknya saat melihat seorang wanita muda yang masuk bersama dengan Tsunade ke dalam ruangan itu. Ia begitu familiar dengan dengan wanita muda berambut merah muda itu.

"Oh, perkenalkan ini Akasuna Sakura muridku, dia sudah seperti anakku sendiri. Sakura perkenalkan ini Uchiha Mikoto sahabatku sejak kecil." Sakura dan Mikoto kemudian saling berkenalan satu sama lain. Mereka bertiga kemudian duduk di sofa yang berbentuk setengah lingkaran, ketiganya sedang terlibat dalam obrolan seru mengenai _fashion_.

"Jadi ini orangnya yang sedang diperbincangkan para pengamat _fashion _di Eropa dan Amerika?" tanya Mikoto takjub.

"Tentu saja. Mataku tidak pernah salah melihat bakat orang, anak ini benar-benar berbakat Mikoto," puji Tsunade. Sakura sendiri hanya tersenyum sambil tersipu mendengar pujian dari kedua wanita itu.

"Hebat, masih muda tapi sudah memiliki karir yang cemerlang. Kau tahu saat melihatmu aku jadi teringat salah satu sahabatku saat kuliah dulu, namanya Haruno Tsubaki. Perawakan kalian sangat mirip dan dia juga sangat berbakat dalam bidang _fashion_."

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Ya, kalian benar-benar mirip. Berapa usiamu sekarang? Apa kau sudah punya kekasih?"

"Kekasihnya adalah sketsa-sketsa yang dia buat," canda Tsunade.

Sakura tersenyum sebentar. "Usiaku 24 tahun, aku belum tertarik untuk berpacaran karena ingin fokus pada karirku. Aku khawatir jika menjalin hubungan serius dengan seseorang maka dia akan kuabaikan karena terlalu fokus pada pekerjaanku."

"Hm… kau ini tipe _workaholic, _ya. Aku bahkan sudah melahirkan putra pertamaku pada usiamu saat ini. Nanti berkunjunglah ke rumahku akan kukenalkan kau dengan anak-anakku mereka berdua masih _single _sekarang, yang sulung berusia 29 tahun dan adiknya 24 tahun juga sepertimu. Yah, yang pertama baru bercerai sih…." Sakura sedikit tersentak dengan kalimat terakhir Mikoto.

"Maaf, apa putra pertama Anda dulu menikah dengan Rei Temari?" dengan ragu-ragu ia bertanya pada Uchiha Mikoto.

"Eh, dari mana kau tahu?"

"Nama keluarga anda Uchiha, dan anda mengatakan kalau putra sulung anda baru bercerai. Kebetulan kakak sepupu saya Rei Temari baru bercerai dari seorang pria yang bernama Uchiha Itachi. Saya pikir mungkin putra Anda adalah mantan suami sepupu saya," jawabnya.

"Waaah, jadi kau sepupu Temari? Ya benar, sangat disayangkan mereka berdua bercerai, padahal aku cukup suka pada Temari," ujar Mikoto murung.

"Sudahlah, kita jangan membicarakan masa lalu. Jadi Mikoto, selain ingin bertemu denganku kau ada keperluan apa lagi?" Tsunade yang membaca air muka sahabatnya itu berusaha mengembalikan suasana yang berubah menjadi agak muram.

"Aku ingin melihat koleksimu, malam ini akan ada pesta emas 50 tahun Uchiha Group di Konoha Grand Hotel. Aku ingin membeli gaun koleksimu untuk kukenakan, selain itu walaupun agak terlambat karena kalian baru datang pagi tadi, aku mau mengundangmu dan Jiraiya secara pribadi." Mikoto sedikit melirik jam dinding yang berada di dekatnya. "Ini sudah jam lima lewat enam belas menit, kurasa masih ada waktu aku bersiap-siap sekarang. Pestanya akan diadakan jam delapan nanti."

"Astaga, Mikoto! Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi? Akan kupanggil asistenku untuk membawakan koleksi terbaik kami." dengan cekatan wanita paruh baya itu menekan tombol-tombol telepon di meja kerjanya dan meminta sang asisten membawakan koleksi gaun pesta terbaik miliknya.

"Sekarang kau membuatku bingung memilih, Tsunade," keluh Mikoto saat melihat deretan gaun-gaun cantik di hadapannya. "Aku pilih yang hitam itu saja," lanjutnya lagi.

Seorang pegawai kemudian mengambil baju yang dipilih wanita yang dikenal sebagai Nyonya Uchiha. Saat mereka akan pergi, Sakura tiba-tiba menyerukan protesnya.

"Aaah, tidak Mikoto-_san_. Percayalah kau akan terlihat lebih tua dengan gaun itu." yang diprotes memandang dengan sedikit heran pada Sakura. Tsunade sendiri tersenyum penuh arti melihat aksi murid kesayangannya itu.

"Dari cara anda berpakaian kutebak anda merupakan pecinta busana klasik. Tapi seperti yang anda bilang tadi ini adalah pesta emas Uchiha Group, dan pasti ini bukan pesta biasa. Sekarang lupakan gaya klasik dulu," Sakura kemudian berjalan menuju deretan gaun tadi dan dengan seksama ia mulai memilah-milah gaun pilihannya. "Ini akan cocok dengan anda." si cantik ini kemudian menarik _strapless gown _berwarna _champagne _dan kemudian memilih _pump shoes _setinggi lima centimeter berwarna hitam.

"Hm, apa itu tidak terlalu muda untuk wanita seumurku?" tanya Mikoto ragu.

"Percayalah Mikoto-_san_ ini akan sempurna untuk anda. Dengan kecantikan seperti itu, siapa yang akan menyangka jika anda sudah berusia 53 tahun?" jawab Sakura percaya diri.

"Dari mana kau tahu kalau usiaku sudah 53 tahun?" semakin penasaran Mikoto pada wanita muda di depannya ini.

"Tadi anda bilang pada saat seusiaku anda sudah melahirkan anak pertama anda, dan putra sulung anda itu berusia 29 tahun, jadi menurutku paling logis saat ini anda pasti sudah berusia 53 tahun. Satu lagi jangan gunakan sanggul klasik seperti itu, biarkan saya menata rambut anda. _Mom_ perhiasan Lorraine Shcwartz masih ada?" Tsunade mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan murid kesayangannya itu. "Ini akan menjadi sempurna, Mikoto-_san_," kata Sakura dengan wajah yang sangat meyakinkan.

oOo

"Bagaimana Mikoto-san?" tanya Sakura pada Mikoto yang sedang memandang takjub pada sosok yang sedang dilihatnya di cermin.

"Kau benar Tsunade, anak ini memang sangat berbakat."

"Sudah terbukti 'kan?" wanita pirang ini memang sangat membanggakan sang murid yang sudah seperti putrinya itu.

"Nah. Akasuna Sakura, ikutlah denganku ke pesta ini," ajak sang Nyonya Uchiha.

"Pergilah Sakura, ikut saja," dukung Tsunade.

"_Mom_? Mikoto-_san_?" serunya terkejut.

"Segera pilih bajumu, dan pergilah dengan Mikoto," perintah Tsunade. "Kita akan bertemu di pesta itu sejam lagi."

oOo

Sang supir membukakan pintu mobil Mercedes Benz F700 berwarna _silver_, dari dalam sedan mewah tersebut keluarlah dua orang wanita cantik. Setelah mempercantik penampilan Uchiha Mikoto, _designer _muda ini kemudian memilih _one strap gown _berwarna _dark blue _dengan _flower brooch_ pada lengan kirinya. Sakura mengenakan _gold high heels _untuk sepatunya dan untuk perhiasan ia mengenakan Van Cleef and Arpel. Kedua wanita cantik ini kemudian memasuki _ballroom _hotel yang sudah dipenuhi banyak orang.

"Astaga. Kupikir kau akan terlambat datang," seru Fugaku yang langsung menghampiri istrinya. Lelaki paruh baya ini memandang sedikit lebih lama lagi pada penampilan baru sang istri.

"Kenapa melihat seperti itu?" pura-pura sang istri menanyakan reaksi suaminya.

"Hn." Uchiha Fugaku menyembunyikan rona merah yang mulai muncul karena melihat istrinya, ia berusaha mempertahankan wajah _stoic _khas Uchiha miliknya.

"Wow, apa ini ibuku?" dengan takjub Itachi menghampiri ayah dan ibunya.

"Aku perempuan yang melahirkanmu Itachi," jawab sang ibu.

"Kau terlihat lebih muda _kaa-san,_" pujinya, "dan siapa yang di sebelahmu ini? Sepertinya kita pernah bertemu di suna, apa kau adik Karin?" rasa penasaran kali ini datang dari Itachi. Ia yakin karena mereka sama-sama menjadi pengiring pengantin dalam pernikahan itu.

"Ya, aku adik Karin. Kemarin aku menjadi salah satu pengiring pengantin wanita," jawab Sakura mantap.

"Aah, kita belum sempat berkenalan kemarin. Kenalkan namaku Uchiha Itachi."

"Dia anak sulungku dan ini suamiku, Uchiha Fugaku," sambung si ibu.

"Senang berkenalan dengan anda semua, nama saya Akasuna Sakura," kata Sakura memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Akasuna-_san_," seru Fugaku.

"Panggil Sakura saja."

Bertepatan dengan itu muncullah sang putra bungsu yang sedari tadi mencari anggota keluarganya. "Ternyata kalian di sini. Sudah saatnya ayah membuka acara―" tatapannya kemudian terpaku pada sosok cantik di sebelah sang ibu. Sosok itu adalah seseorang yang sudah membuatnya penasaran selama ini. Sasuke tidak menyangka ia bisa bertemau lagi dengan Sakura dalam waktu secepat ini.

"―Sakura..."

"Sasuke, kau di sini?"

Keduanya pun saling bertatapan beberapa saat. Mikoto tersenyum menyadari gelagat sang putra, mungkin saja ia akan segera memiliki menantu dari Sasuke.

"Ini putra bungsuku Uchiha Sasuke, dan Sasuke ini―"

"Akasuna Sakura," sela sang putra bungsu, mendengarnya membuat Itachi kemudian bersiul pura-pura tidak tahu keadaan.

"Ayo." Mengerti akan situasi, Mikoto kemudian menggandeng tangan suaminya untuk pergi ia tahu sang putra bungsu pasti membutuhkan privasi sekarang. "Saatnya kau memberikan sambutan dan membuka acara."

"Aku juga pergi, ya..." dengan senyum jahil itachi pergi meninggalkan kedua insan yang masih saling mencuri pandang itu.

Sasuke makin penasaran dengan perepuan cantik ini. "Kau datang?"

"Ibumu mengundangku. Jadi aku datang bersamanya."

"Bagaimana kau bisa bersama ibuku?"

"Ini rahasia wanita." dengan senyum misterius ia menjawab pertanyaan pria tampan itu.

"Hn." tak dapat dipungkiri Sasuke semakin penasaran dengan Sakura, wanita ini memiliki kesan misterius yang mampu membuat siapa saja semakin ingin tahu tentangnya. Jika Sakura berhasil menarik perhatian ibunya, maka sudah dapat dipastikan dia memang seorang perempuan yang istimewa.

Sambil menggandeng lengan Sasuke keduanya berjalan menuju ke tengah _ballroom _mewah itu. Banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikan keduanya, tak sedikit yang penasaran dengan wanita yang sedang digandeng sang putra bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Sepertinya kau memang menjadi magnet di mana pun kau berada, ya," ujar wanita beriris _emerald _itu.

"Aku tak peduli," jawabnya datar.

"Ya sudah." ia kemudian melihat-lihat sekelilingnya sebentar. "Sepertinya aku sudah menciptakan banyak musuh sekarang. Kau membuatku seperti penjahat kelas kakap yang sedang ditatap dengan tatapan penuh kebencian dari banyak wanita muda di sini," lanjut Sakura sambil tertawa kecil.

"Tidak udah pedulikan mereka."

"Sepertinya aku memang berbakat jadi penjahat, ya," canda Sakura, Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar candaan gadis dalam gandengannya itu.

oOo

Tanpa mereka sadri sejak tadi sepasang mata _amethyst _sudah memperhatikan mereka. Wajahnya sangat sendu melihat bagaimana cara Sasuke menggandeng wanita muda berambut merah muda itu. Semakin teriris hatinya melihat bagaimana cara Sasuke memandang wanita itu. Sasuke tidak pernah memandangnya dengan penuh perhatian seperti itu, Sasuke tidak pernah menggandengnya seperti itu. Yang membuatnya hampir menitikan air mata adalah saat Sasuke memberikan senyumnya yang sangat langka pada pada wanita beriris _emerald _itu, sekuat apa pun ia berusaha Sasuke tidak pernah tersenyum padanya hanya wajah datar itu saja yang selalu ia lihat selama bertahun-tahun. Kenapa dunia menjadi tidak adil seperti ini?

Wanita yang bersama Sasuke terlihat sekali begitu percaya diri dan bersinar, berbeda sekali dengannya yang pemalu. Hyuuga Hinata tidak pernah berhasil membuat Sasuke tersenyum padanya sedangkan wanita itu dengan begitu mudahnya membuat Sasuke tersenyum. Ia tidak pernah mengobrol lama dengan Sasuke karena mereka berdua sama-sama pendiam dan ia tidak pandai dalam memulai sebuah pembicaraan, sedangkan wanita itu berhasil membawa Sasuke hanyut dalam pembicaraanya. Sasuke tidak pernah memberikan perhatian lebih pada seorang perempuan, namun sekarang semua perhatian Sasuke sepertinya hanya tercurah pada wanita itu. Ini membuat hatinya semakin sakit, kenapa? Kenapa wanita itu bisa dan ia tidak?

"_Nee-san_ kenapa?" Hanabi yang melihat perubahan raut wajah Hinata menjadi sedikit khawatir.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, Hanabi-_chan_."

oOo

Sasuke sedang berbincang dengan beberapa rekan bisnisnnya dan karena merasa haus Sakura kemudian menghampiri pelayan yang sedang memegang nampan _champagne_. Ia lalu melihat seorang gadis berambut _indigo_ yang selalu bersama Sasuke saat resepsi pernikahan kakaknya dulu. Pada dasarnya, bungsu Akasuna ini memang seseorang yang sangat suka berkompetisi dan selalu ingin menjadi nomor satu. Jujur ia sangat tertarik pada Uchiha Sasuke. Jadi jika bisa menjatuhkan lawan dengan menjatuhkan mentalnya lebih dahulu, kenapa tidak? Ia mulai berjalan menuju sang korban.

"Akasuna Sakura." suara panggilan menginterupsi langkahnya, ia kemudian berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Aaah... Yamanaka Ino. Ada apa?" dengan penuh keangkuhan ia bertanya pada si pemanggil.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di pesta ini? Aku muak sekali melihatmu menempel pada Sasuke." serunya sinis.

Sakura sedikit menyeringai, targetnya diganti dulu. Sepertinya lebih seru mengajak Yamanaka Ino berperang. "Aku diundang secara pribadi oleh Mikoto-_san_, jadi aku datang ke sini bersamananya. Ada masalah Nona Yamanaka?" sambil tersenyum manis ia mulai memercikan api kebencian Ino.

"Huh, dasar pembohong. Kau terlihat sangat murahan!" tampaknya emosi Ino mulai terpancing.

"Oh, jangan emosi, Ino. Silakan tanyakan sendiri pada Mikoto-_san_. Lagipula kalau Sasuke-_kun_ dekat denganku itu bukan masalahmu, dia bukan kekasih siapa pun 'kan?"

"Sasuke-_kun_? Kau memanggilnya seperti itu? Kau memang perempuan tidak tahu diri, dasar penggoda! Untung saja minggu lalu itu pernikahan kakakku, kalau tidak aku tak sudi berdekatan denganmu lama-lama," seru Ino kesal.

"Yamanaka Ino, siapa yang kau panggil penggoda? Jangan lupa aku pernah mengusirmu dari _show-_ku tahun lalu di London karena kau ketahuan sedang merayu putra klienku. Jadi siapa yang penggoda di sini? Ah, atau kau masih dendam padaku? Tidak kusangka kau wanita yang picik dan penuh dendam." dengan wajah yang dibuat polos Sakura membalikan semua kata-kata Ino.

"Kau!" Ino benar-benar emosi sekarang.

"Dengar Yamanaka, jangan mempermalukan dirimu sendiri. Ini adalah pesta besar yang banyak dihadiri oleh orang penting, ada beberapa _designer _terkenal di sini jangan sampai karirmu sebagai model berakhir hanya karena tindakan bodohmu," ujar Sakura tajam.

"Hei, kau Akasuna Sakura kan? Kemarilah banyak yang ingin bertemu denganmu." seorang wanita yang dikenal sebagai istri walikota menghampiri Sakura. Demi kesopanan Sakura mengikuti wanita itu, namun sebelum pergi ia mendekati Ino dan berbicara setengah berbisik.

"Jika kau menginginkan Sasuke, kau harus tahu pria itu juga menginginkan apa." dengan seringai licik ia kemudian pergi meninggalkan Ino.

oOo

"Hinata, mana ayahmu?" Itachi yang melihat Hinata sedikit murung kemudian menghampirinya.

"A-ayah se-sedang tidak enak badan, ia menyampaikan permintaan maaf karena tidak bisa datang."

"Semoga ayahmu lekas sembuh, kau datang bersama Neji dan Hanabi?" Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Neji dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Lawanmu sepertinya berat, Hinata," goda Itachi sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Ma-maksud Itachi-_nii_?"

"Kau lihat wanita berambut merah muda itu 'kan? Maksudku dialah lawanmu, Sasuke tidak pernah bersikap seperti itu pada perempuan mana pun. Jadi kalau kau menyukai Sasuke, sebaiknya kau harus berjuang lebih keras lagi." si sulung Uchiha ini memberikan nasehat pada gadis _indigo _di sebelahnya itu.

Hinata hanya bisa tertunduk dengan wajah muram. Mau berjuang sekeras apa lagi?

oOo

-Pada saat yang sama di Bandara Konoha-

Seorang pria pirang dengan mata biru sejernih lautan baru saja keluar, ia hanya membawa satu tas kecil yang sedang dijinjingnya.

"Akhirnya kita akan bertemu lagi, ya, teme." dengan cengiran andalannya ia segera memasuki mobil yang sudah disediakan untuk menjemputnya.

.

.

.

Tbc

A/N:

Chapter 2 ini adalah gabungan chapter 2 dan chapter 3 sebelumnya. Saatnya balas review, yang login cek PM ya.

Arizawa Yui: hohoho... makasih kalau suka. Ini udah update ^^

Guest: kejanggalan dan hal ga masuk akal seperti apa? Kasih tau ya, siapa tau bisa jadi bahan pertimbangan :3

Uchiha Yui-chan: ada kok bedanya, ayooo ingat2 lagi... hehehe... ini udah lanjut ^^

Aydhien: ini udah update ^^

Me: yoyoi, udah update chapter 2nya ^^

Sasa: kenapa diulang? Sepertin yang kubilang di chap 1, aku mau memperbaiki tata penulisannya. Dulu ancur banget.

Hana haniELF: makasiihhh.. ini udah update ^^

Summer: hohoho... maaf kalau kamu kecewa karena fict ini dihapus dulu. Yang penting kan sekarang udah dipublish lagi fufufu :3

Haruchan: makasih... ini udah update ^^


	3. Chapter 3

_Dia cantik, cerdas, dan sangat manipulatif. Para lelaki dengan sukarela bertekuk lutut padanya. Tapi Uchiha Sasuke melihat sisi yang berbeda. Haruno Sakura seperti misteri baginya. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tak bisa lepas dari wanita itu._

.

.

BEAUTIFUL LIAR

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Morena L

Warning: AU, OOC, OC, typo(s), mengandung unsur bashing cara, _bad_ Sakura

.

.

.

.

Angin malam yang dingin berhembus tanpa henti. Siapa pun yang keluar rumah tanpa menggunakan jaket atau mantel masti akan menggigil dengan hebat. Seseorang yang masih waras pasti memilih untuk menyamankan diri di bawah selimut yang hangat daripada berjalan tak tentu arah.

Suasana malam hari yang dingin ini seperti menggambarkan suasana hati dari seorang Hyuuga Hiashi. Ia masih duduk di perpustakaan mini di dalam rumahnya, berkutat dengan sebuah buku. Selama berjam-jam halaman dari buku itu tidak berpindah sama sekali, padahal jika dilihat dari raut wajah pria paruh baya itu sepertinya ia sedang serius membaca. Tidak, pemimpin keluarga Hyuuga itu tidak sedang membaca, namun ia sedang memandangi foto seorang wanita yang sudah begitu ia rindukan selama ini. Wanita yang selama puluhan tahun tak pernah sanggup ia lupakan. Sesekali ia mengelus wajah sang wanita pada foto itu, sudah 24 tahun ia kehilangan wanita itu. Rasa rindu begitu menyesakkan batinnya.

"Tsubaki, apa kabarmu di alam sana? Aku begitu merindukanmu, selalu merindukanmu. Aku tidak bisa mencintai wanita lain lagi seperti aku mencintaimu."

Puluhan, ratusan, ribuan, jutaan, sudah tak terhitung lagi berapa banyak ungkapan cinta dan rindu untuk wanita yang dipanggil Tsubaki itu. Nyeri mendera ulu hatinya setiap kali rekaman nostalgia mereka kembali berputar, jika bisa mengulang waktu lelaki paruh baya ini ingin kembali ke masa lalu untuk bertemu kembali dengan belahan jiwanya.

"Apa kau juga merindukanku, sayang?" tatapan sendu terus ia arahkan pada potret wanita cantik itu. Selama 24 tahun ini hidupnya begitu kosong, walaupun ia sudah menikah lagi dan memiliki dua orang anak perempuan, hatinya tidak pernah terisi seperti dulu.

Ia menikah hanya demi kelangsungan klan terhormatnya itu, sungguh disayangkan karena ia tidak pernah memiliki anak lelaki. Demi kelangsungan klan pula ia mengadopsi Hyuuga Neji, putra dari saudara jauhnya. Bukan tanpa alasan ia mengadopsi Neji, diantara semua anak-anak Hyuuga yang pernah ia temui hanya Neji yang paling menonjol dan menunjukkan potensi lebih.

Mengingat tentang anak-anaknya, tiba-tiba ia kembali teringat pada anak yang sudah dibuangnya dulu. Kesalahan bodoh! Ia mengakui itu. Peninggalan terakhir wanita yang paling ia cintai malah disia-siakan begitu saja. Penghubung terakhir antara ia dan sang istri telah hilang tanpa jejak.

"Aku sudah berbuat kesalahan besar, sayang. Kau pasti tidak mau memaafkanku jika kau ada di sini. Aku sudah berusaha mencarinya, tapi sampai sekarang tidak kutemukan."

Rasa bersalah selalu menghantamnya setiap kali melihat Neji, Hinata, dan Hanabi. Mereka bertiga mendapatkan kemewahan dalam keluarga Hyuuga, dibesarkan dengan fasilitas lengkap, tidak pernah kekurangan apa pun, dan mendapatkan perhatian dari semua orang. Sedangkan putrinya yang satu lagi ia tidak tahu seperti apa nasibnya.

Setahun setelah kematian Tsubaki, ia kembali ke Suna untuk mencari anak itu. Kesalahan bodohnya membuat ia harus hidup dalam bayang-bayang penyesalan yang mendalam. Anak itu darah dagingnya sendiri, anak yang dilahirkan dengan bertaruh nyawa oleh sang istri. Anak yang seharusnya tidak boleh ia sebut pembunuh, anak yang seharusnya ia sayangi, anak yang merupakan peninggalan sang istri untuknya.

Pil pahit harus ia telan karena panti asuhan tempat anaknya berada sudah terbakar dan semua data pun ikut dilalap api. Semua cara sudah ia kerahkan untuk mencari sang anak, tetapi hasilnya tetap nihil. Putrinya itu bagaikan hilang ditelan bumi. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menemukan anak itu? Jangankan memiliki fotonya bahkan melihat anak itu pun ia tidak pernah. Jadi... harus dengan cara apa lagi agar ia dapat menemukan anak itu?

Hal inilah yang selalu membuatnya tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang selama ini. Raut wajah kecewa Tsubaki selalu membayanginya, jika saja dulu ia sempat melihat seperti apa anak mereka maka ada kemungkinan usahanya tidak akan berakhir sia-sia. Penyesalan ini jugalah yang membuat ia tidak bisa menyayangi Hinata dan Hanabi dengan sepenuh hati. Bukan karena Hinata dan Hanabi adalah anak dari wanita yang tidak ia cintai, bukan itu. Membayangkan ia memberikan kasih sayang untuk kedua anak itu sedangkan putrinya yang lain tidak pernah merasakannya sungguh membuatnya bagaikan dihantam gada raksasa.

"Apa anak itu akan memaafkanku?" batinnya lirih.

oOo

"Oh astaga! Sakura, sepertinya yang tahan pacaran denganmu cuma sketsa-sketsa itu, ya?" seru Tsunade saat melihat Sakura yang sedang asik menggambar di ruangannya.

"_Mom_, inspirasi itu datang di mana saja dan kapan saja. Jadi jika tidak dimanfaatan maka akan mubazir nanti," jawabnya tanpa memalingkan muka dari sketsa yang sedang digambarnya sejak tadi. Ia masih terus menggerakan pensilnya, menggoreskan pola-pola rumit pada kertas yang ada di hadapannya.

Tsunade hanya mengelengkan kepala dengan jawaban anak didiknya ini, jika sudah berurusan dengan sketsanya maka Sakura tidak bisa berhenti. "Hentikan dulu menggambarmu, ada yang sudah menunggumu di bawah."

Kali ini Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Pandangan matanya seolah bertanya pada Tsunade, siapa gerangan yang datang.

oOo

"Kupikir siapa yang mau mengganggu pekerjaanku, ternyata kau." Sakura dan pengganggunya itu sekarang sedang berada di sebuah restoran untuk makan siang bersama. Ya, sebuah kebetulan juga lelaki itu datang tepat pada jam makan siang. Entah itu suatu kebetulan atau memang sebuah kesengajaan dari si pria.

"Hn."

"Hn, hn, hn, dan hn. Kata-kata ambigu dari seorang pria yang ambigu. Ya 'kan, Uchiha Sasuke?" ujar wanita cantik ini sambil menyeringai sedangkan Sasuke masih menampilkan tampang _stoic _khasnya.

"Kenapa kau masih ada di Konoha?" masih dengan wajah datar ia bertanya pada Sakura.

"Mungkin aku akan bekerja di butik milik _Mom_ dulu setelah itu baru aku kan membuka butik milikku sendiri. Kau sendiri kenapa menculikku ke sini?"

Sasuke mengambil cangkir kopinya, menyeruput sebentar kopi hitam tanpa gula itu dan mengembalikan cangkirnyanya ke tempat semula. "Hanya menagih ucapanmu dulu."

"Yang mana?" tanya Sakura dengan sedikit bingung.

"Jika kita bertemu lagi maka kita akan saling mengenal dengan lebih jauh."

Sakura tidak menjawab ia kembali pada aktivitas makan siangnya. Setelah menghabiskan makanannya ia meletakan kembali peralatan makan dan kemudian melipat tangan sambil memandang Sasuke "Baiklah... kita mulai dari mana, Uchiha?"

"Terserah," jawab Sasuke.

"Ok. Tidak perlu kusebutkan namaku 'kan, kau juga sudah tahu. Aku anak ketiga, aku sangat dekat dengan kedua kakakku. Sejak kecil aku sangat suka dengan _fashion _sehingga aku ingin menjadi _designer_. Sejak usia 17 tahun aku sudah ke Eropa untuk belajar tentang _fashion_ dan sekarang aku sedang menikmati karirku. Tidak terlalu tertarik menjalin hubungan spesial dengan seseorang tapi keadaan akan berbeda jika aku tertarik pada orang itu. Namun sejauh ini sudah ada orang yang benar-benar membuatku tertarik," ujar Sakura panjang lebar.

"Siapa?" tanya Sasuke spontan.

"Rahasia, Tuan," goda Sakura. "Sekarang giliranmu."

Sasuke berpikir sejenak dan kemudian mulai berbicara. "Baiklah. Aku juga tidak perlu menyebutkan namaku. Aku punya seorang kakak dan kami hanya berdua. Aku sudah mempelajari bisnis sejak kecil, dan sekarang aku bekerja di perusahaan keluargaku. Aku belum menemukan seseorang yang pas untuk menjalin hubungan khusus dengannya."

"Hidupmu datar sekali, Sasuke, sebaiknya kau segera mencari kekasih. Mungkin gadis _indigo_ itu bisa mejadi kekasih yang mewarnai hidupmu," seru Sakura sambil tersenyum jahil.

Masih dengan wajah datar ia memandang Sakura. "Kami berdua bagaikan nada dan warna yang mirip. Bukankah dua nada yang mirip jika dimainkan bersama malah akan jadi membosankan? Begitu juga dengan lukisan, jika hanya diisi dengan dua warna yang mirip maka tidak akan ada daya tariknya. Musik yang menarik adalah musik dengan harmonisasi nada yang berbeda, lukisan bernilai seni tinggi adalah lukisan dengan kombinasi warna dan pola yang biasanya rumit." Sasuke memberikan jeda sejenak. "Lagipula buatku dia sudah seperti adik sendiri."

"Wah... wah... filosofi yang bagus," timpal Sakura lagi.

"Kau sendiri kenapa tidak tertarik menjalani hubungan?" kali ini Sasuke yang kembali bertanya pada wanita _pink _di hadapannya itu.

"Aku cenderung mengabaikan hal lain jika sudah berhubungan dengan pekerjaanku. Daripada memberi harapan palsu, lebih baik kuakhiri saja, namun terkadang bermain-main sebentar cukup menyenangkan juga. Mungkin akan seperti ini terus sampai aku bertemu dengan orang yang bisa membuatku serius," jawabnya diplomatis.

Keduanya tidak lagi melanjutkan pembicaraan, mereka hanya saling memandang sambil tersenyum. Seperti ada medan magnet besar dengan kutub yang berlawanan yang terus membuat mereka tidak saling melepaskan pandangan.

oOo

Setelah mengantar Sakura kembali ke butik milik Tsunade ia kembali ke perusahaan. Pemuda Uchiha ini tersenyum tipis saat menyetir mobilnya. Mereka berdua sudah membuat janji sebelumnya untuk makan malam bersama besok. Dengan sedikit tergesa, ia menuju ke ruang kerjanya, masih ada beberapa laporan yang harus ia periksa. Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya dengan sedikit heran saat milaht ada sosok berkulit tan, berambut pirang, dan tidak lupa cengiran menyebalkan di wajah sosok itu.

"Dobe?"

"Temeeeeeeeee..." dengan penuh semangat, Naruto berlari menuju Sasuke sambil melebarkan tangan hendak memeluk sahabatnya itu. Namun dengan sigap Sasuke menghindar sehingga Naruto hanya memeluk udara kosong.

"Kau kejam, teme, kita 'kan sudah lama tidak bertemu," gerutunya.

"Aku bukan yaoi dobe, jangan harap aku berpelukan denganmu."

Keduanya kemudian melanjutkan obrolan sambil duduk santai di sofa, sudah dua tahun mereka tidak bertemu karena Naruto mengambil strata 2 bisnis di London. Percakapan keduanya berlangsung dengan seru. Naruto menceritakan pengalamannya selama di luar negeri dan Sasuke menimpali dengan perjalanan bisnisnya ke beberapa negara.

"Hinata jadi sekretarismu? Kupikir dia akan bekerja di Hyuuga Group," ucap Naruto tak percaya.

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas bosan. "Kau orang kesekian yang berbicara seperti itu, dobe."

"Haha... maaf teme, aku 'kan tidak tahu. Jadi, kapan kalian menikah?" godanya lagi.

"Dobe! Kau tahu itu tidak akan terjadi," jawab Sasuke dengan sedikit kesal. Kenapa semua orang selalu menyangkut pautkan Hinata dengan dirinya?

"Aku hanya bercanda teme. Hahaha…" tawa Naruto yang membahana semakin membuat kesal sahabat emonya itu.

"Bagaimana London?" tanya Sasuke sambil menahan rasa kesalnya. Lebih baik mengalihkan perhatian Naruto yang masih tertawa meledek dengan mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Menyenangkan, tapi aku selalu merindukan Jepang. Aku sempat memiliki kekasih di sana, tapi sepertinya pekerjaannya lebih penting jadi kami putus. Lebih tepatnya aku yang diputuskan, kudengar dia sekarang sedang berada di Jepang, semoga aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Kau tahu teme, tantangan tersendiri jika kau memacari seseorang yang _workaholic_," jawab Naruto panjang lebar

Bayangan Sakura muncul dalam pikiran Sasuke saat sahabat pirangnya itu bercerita tentang sang mantan. Sakura juga bisa dibilang seperti mantan kekasih Naruto itu, sama-sama _workaholic _sejati. Tapi... jika wanita _pink _itu bisa ia buat berpaling dari pekerjaanya pasti akan sangat menantang.

"Teme, kau mendengarkanku atau tidak?" protes Naruto saat ia merasa sahabat baiknya ini malah asik dengan pikiran sendiri.

"Hn," timpal Sasuke pura-pura mendengar semua perkataan Naruto. Sebenarnya ia tidak begitu menyimak perkataan sahabatnya itu, tapi berbohong sedikit juga tidak masalah.

.

.

oOo

.

.

"Aaahhhnn… Hhhhh... Aaaaaahhh…" desahan wanita _pink _itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Ini gila! Hanya dengan desahannya saja membuat hasrat Sasuke terus meninggi.

Ia merasakan tangan mungil wanita itu menjambak pelan rambutnya. Sasuke tahu wanita ini semakin tidak tahan, namun disinilah letak serunya. Ia semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara paha lembut Sakura. Lidahnya meliuk-liuk dengan semakin liar, membuat daerah yang sudah basah itu semakin basah dan membuat Sakura menjerit karena tak kuat menahan kenikmatan serangan Sasuke.

Sementara lidahnya bergerilya, tangannya tidak tinggal diam. Salah satu tangannya meremas gumpalan kenyal yang berada pada dada Sakura, sedangkan tangannya yang lain sibuk mengelus paha dalam sang wanita. Desahan Sakura semakin menjadi-jadi dan Sasuke menyeringai senang. Jeritan kenikmatan Sakura memang menjadi melodi tersendiri untuknya, hasrat kelelakiannya semakin menguasai, ia akan membuat Sakura terus mendesah, mengerang dan menjerit sepanjang malam.

Setelah puas menjelajahi daerah basah itu, ia mengangkat wajah. Dengan sebelah tangan, ia membersihkan bibirnya dari sisa cairan kental berwarna bening. Seringainya semakin tajam saat melihat wajah Sakura yang sudah memerah dan lemas, wajah yang semakin mengundangnya untuk menguasai wanita ini habis-habisan. Sasuke kemudian membuka lebar paha Sakura, memandangi sebuah area yang semakin merah, basah, dan berkedut. Sasuke mulai memposisikan miliknya tepat diantara kedua celah lembab itu. Dengan satu dorongan yang kuat, maka miliknya segera memasuki gua hangat itu dan permainan yang semakin panas akan kembali berlangsung.

Brukkk! Tepat pada saat itu Sasuke membuka kedua matanya. Ia baru saja terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya.

"Shit! Mimpi gila macam apa tadi!" umpatnya.

Dengan kesal, ia segera menuju ke kamar mandi untuk menuntaskan hasratnya yang sudah terlanjur naik karena mimpi sialan itu. Ia kemudian berendam sebentar di dalam air dingin untuk mendinginkan kepalanya. Sasuke membenamkan seluruh tubuhnya di dalam air dingin, menahan napas beberapa lama sebelum kembali ke permukaan untuk menghirup udara. Beberapa kali ia mengulang kegiatannya itu sampai ia merasa pikirannya sudah kembali waras dan ia bisa kembali berpikir jernih.

oOo

Semalaman tidak dapat tidur dengan nyenyak ternyata berdampak pada _mood _Sasuke pada keesokan paginya. Ia berjalan ke dalam ruangannya dengan wajah yang sangat kusut, ia tidak bisa tidur sepanjang malam karena mimpi yang ia anggap gila itu.

"_Baka otouto_, kau kenapa? Wajahmu seperti pembunuh saja sejak tadi," goda Itachi saat masuk ke ruangan Sasuke.

"Diam kau _aniki_, kau tidak tahu penyikasaan apa yang kualami sepanjang malam," gerutunya.

Sambil tersenyum jahil Itachi duduk di hadapan adiknya. "Memimpikan seorang wanita, eh?"

Sasuke menatap kakaknya itu dengan tatapan 'Dari mana kau tahu?'.

Senyum jahil Itachi semakin lebar saat melihat tatapan sang adik. Tidak diragukan lagi kalau tebakannya memang tepat mengenai sasaran. "Tentu saja aku tahu _baka otouto_, aku juga laki-laki normal. Jadi apa ini tentang nona _pink_ itu?"

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi, Uchiha Sasuke yang kupikir homo ternyata bisa tertarik juga pada wanita," ledek Itachi. Ia tidak mungkin melewatkan kesempatan di mana ia bisa menggoda adiknya habis-habisan.

"Jadi kau pikir kau laki-laki normal?" tantang Sasuke kesal.

"Tentu saja, _baka otouto_," jawab Itachi dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Laki-laki normal mana yang bahkan tidak bisa menyentuh istrinya sendiri selama setahun pernikahan? Padahal sang istri sepertinya punya tubuh dan wajah yang susah untuk ditolak _laki-laki normal._"

Skak mat. Itachi selalu kalah jika Sasuke sudah mengeluarkan kartu As-nya itu. Selama setahun pernikahnnya memang ia tidak pernah melakukan apa pun dengan Temari. Mantan istrinya itu memang tidak mau melakukannya karena mereka belum saling mencintai. Padahal Itachi adalah tipe _playboy _yang tidak akan menolak jika disuguhi sesuatu yang menggiurkan. Tapi Temari bukan Hana yang akan selalu memaafkan kenakalannya, Temari adalah wanita yang keras yang sangat sulit untuk diubah pendiriannya. Wanita itu sudah mengultimatum Itachi sejaka awal kalau dia tidak ingin melakukan hubungan intim tanpa ada rasa cinta, sekalipun itu dilakukan dengan suaminya sendiri.

"Ck! Sialan kau, Sasuke!"

Seringai puas menghiasi wajah Sasuke saat mendengar lagi gerutuan kakaknya itu. Ia tahu kalau Itachi sudah mati kutu. Memakai Temari sebagai serangan balasan memang sangat ampuh untuk melimpuhkan Itachi.

"Kembalilah ke ruanganmu _baka aniki_, aku tahu kau ke sini hanya ingin menggodaku," usirnya dengan nada bercanda.

"Wah... wah... kakak beradik bodoh sedang menghabiskan waktu bersama."

"Diam kau, _baka dobe_!" wajah Sasuke semakin kusut saat melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu ruangannya, makin banyak saja orang menyebalkan yang datang.

"Naruto, apa kabar?" sapa Itachi.

"Baik Itachi-_nii_, kudengar kau bercerai, ya?" cengiran Naruto selalu setia saat ia ingin menggoda orang.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi dari sini, jika tidak aku akan diserang habis-habisan oleh kalian berdua," keluh Itachi yang segera pergi meninggalkan dua sahabat itu. Tawa puas Naruto mengiringi kepergian Itachi dari ruangan Sasuke, daripada tinggal lebih lama dan di_bully_ Naruto lebih baik ia cepat menyingkir.

"Ada apa lagi, dobe? Sepertinya kau sering sekali ke sini."

Naruto mengambil tempat yang tadi diduduki oleh Itachi, memandang sahabtanya sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Tidak ada, hanya menghabiskan waktu sebelum ayah mengambil keputusan mau menempatkanku di posisi apa."

"Hn. Ayahmu pasti kawatir Namikaze Corp. hancur ditanganmu." kali ini giliran Sasuke yang ganti meledek sahabatnya itu.

"Enak saja, teme! Begini-begini aku punya banyak pengalaman. Aku sudah bertemu dengan mantan pacarku, malam ini aku akan mengajaknya makan malam," ujar Naruto bangga.

"Hn."

"Namanya Akasuna Sakura, teme." saat itu juga mata Sasuke sedikit terbelalak, namun ia kembali memasang tampang datar agar Naruto tak menyadarinya. "Akan kukenalkan kau padanya jika kita bertemu. Ah, dia semakin cantik saja dan rambutnya semakin panjang. Aku sedikit lega karena dia belum memiliki pacar baru."

"Makan malam? Malam ini?" tanya Sasuke perlahan.

"Ya, malam ini, teme. Dia pasti tidak akan menolak," ujar Naruto penuh percaya diri.

"Hn." jadi apa Akasuna Sakura mantan pacar Naruto adalah Akasuna Sakura yang mengacaukan hari-harinya belakangan ini?

"Apa pekerjaan mantanmu itu, dobe?"

"Dia _designer_. Kau tahu, teme? Dia sangat luar biasa," jawab Naruto dengan nada penuh kebanggaan.

Sama. Akasuna Sakura yang sama. Takdir bodoh macam apa ini?

oOo

Konsentrasi Sasuke menjadi buyar sejak tahu jika Sakura adalah mantan pacar Naruto. Sepertinya sahabat pirangnya itu juga berniat untuk kembali menjalin hubungan khusus dengan Sakuranya. Sakuranya? Sejak kapan Sakura jadi milikmu, Sasuke?

"Ng... Sa-Sasuke-_san, _ini ada laporan dari _Marketing Manager_."

"Terima kasih, Hinata," jawabnya ketika menerima laporan dari sekretarisnya itu.

"Eh… I-itu. Tayuya-_senpai_ baru membuka restoran baru, dia mengundang kita untuk hadir di acara pembukannya," kata Hinata lagi.

"Tayuya? Oh ya, aku ingat. Memang kapan acaranya?"

"Ja-jam tujuh malam ini."

Sasuke menimbang-nimbang sebentar. Tampaknya Sakura akan lebih memilih makan malam dengan Naruto yang merupakan manatan pacarnya. Tentu saja, siapa Sasuke sampai ia mengharapkan hal lebih dari perempuan itu? "Baiklah, kau tahu tempatnya di mana?"

Senyum terbit di wajah Hinata, padahal sebelumnya ia berpikir Sasuke akan menolak undangan tersebut. "Iya, aku tahu."

"Ya sudah, kita pergi jam setengah tujuh nanti," ujarnya lagi. Bayangan Naruto dan Sakura yang makan malam bersama menari-nari di dalam pikirannya. Sial!

oOo

"Sasuke-_kuuuun_. Ya ampuuun! Tidak kusangka kau akan datang." dengan sikap sok akrab, Tayuya menyapanya. Ini yang sebenarnya membuat Sasuke malas datang, ia malas berurusan dengan orang-orang seperti Tayuya.

"Hn."

Sasuke dan Hinata kemudian mengambil tempat pada salah satu meja yang tersedia di dalam restoran tersebut. Pria ini sejak tadi tidak menunjukkan adanya ekspresei penuh minat. Sasuke kurang menikmati acara itu karena pikirannya sudah bercabang sejak tadi.

"Re-restorannya bagus ya Sasuke-_kun_?" jika di kantor Hinata memang memanggil Sasuke dengan _suffix_–_san_ untuk menghormati Sasuke sebagai atasannya.

"Hn."

Jawaban ambigu Sasuke membuat Hinata bingung untuk melanjutkan percakapan mereka. Hal inilah yang selalu membuatnya hanya bisa diam saat bersama Sasuke, ia tidak tahu mau membawa ke mana arah percakapan mereka. Setidaknya bisa bersama Sasuke di sini saja dia sudah merasa senang.

_Handphone_ Sasuke kemudian berdering memecah suasana kaku di antara mereka.

"Kau di mana, Uchiha?" suara yang sudah sangat ia kenali langsung menyapa pendengarannya.

"Aku―"

"Aku sudah menunggumu selama 30 menit, astaga Sasuke-_kun_ kupikir kau orang yang tepat waktu!" potong wanita bermata _emerald _itu.

"Bukannya kau mau pergi dengan―"

"Hah? Kalau sampai 15 menit lagi kau belum datang aku pulang," ancamnya lagi.

Wajahnya yang menunjukkan aura tidak mengenakan sejak tadi langsung menyeringai senang. "Sepuluh menit, aku pasti tiba dalam sepuluh menit."

"Si-siapa, Sasuke-_kun_?" karena penasaran Hinata akhirnya bertanya.

"Maaf, Hinata, sepertinya aku harus pergi, ada urusan penting." dengan segera ia melesat meninggalkan lokasi restoran milik Tayuya, telepon dari Sakura seolah melecut semangatnya untuk secepat mungkin sampai di lokasi tempat mereka berjanji untuk bertemu.

Hinata sendiri hanya bisa diam memandangi punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh. Padahal ia sudah cukup berharap untuk bisa menghabiskan waktu walau hanya sebentar dengan lelaki itu.

"Lho, Hinata-_chan_?"

"Na-Naruto-_senpai_?"

Seorang pemuda pirang yang ia kenal sebagai _senpai_ yang sangat dekat dengan Sasuke saat SMA dulu sekarang ada di hadapannya. Setahu Hinata, _senpai-_nya ini sedang melanjutkan pendidikannya di luar negeri.

"Sendirian, Hinata-_chan_?" tanya Naruto saat ia sudah mengambil tempat di sebelah Hinata.

Wanita bermata _amethyst_ ini menjawab dengan anggukan kepala. "Naruto-_senpai _ke sini juga?"

"Ya, sebenarnya aku mau mengajak seseorang makan malam tapi dia bilang sudah punya janji lebih dulu dan kebetulan Tayuya meneleponku jadinya aku ke sini." jawab Naruto, "Bagaimana kabarmu, Hinata-_chan_? Kita sudah bertemu beberapa kali di perusahaan Sasuke tapi belum sempat mengobrol. Aku tidak menyangka kau menjadi sekretaris Sasuke."

"Ka-kabarku baik-baik saja _senpai_, aku ingin tahu kemampuan kerjaku tanpa ada embel-embel Hyuuga. Mulai dari yang kecil aku pasti bisa terus berkembang."

"Wah, kau hebat Hinata. Aku suka semangatmu." wajah Hinata sedikit merona mendengar pujian dari Naruto. Ia ingin membuktikan pada ayahnya jika ia bisa berhasil walaupun tanpa latar belakang keluarga besarnya itu. Ia ingin mendengar kata bangga dari sang ayah untuknya sama seperti kata bangga yang selama ini diberikan sang ayah untuk Neji.

"_Senpai _sendiri bagaimana kuliahnya di London?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Menyenangkan, latar belakang budaya yang berbeda membuatku semakin tertantang untuk bisa menaklukan London." keduanya kemudian terlibat dengan obrolan yang cukup panjang, siapa pun yang mengobrol dengan Naruto tentunya tidak pernah bosan, bukankah begitu?

oOo

"Sebelas menit. Jadi totalnya kau terlambat 41 menit Uchiha," ujar Sakura pada lelaki yang duduk di seberang mejanya ini dengan angkuh.

"Kupikir tidak jadi karena kudengar kau akan pergi dengan orang lain malam ini," jawab Sasuke membela diri.

"Dengar dari siapa? Kau ini _stalker, _ya? Mantanku memang mengajak makan malam tapi aku tolaknya. Aku 'kan sudah janji duluan denganmu jadi harus kutepati," kata Sakura mantap.

"Hn. Lupakan kalau begitu."

"Enak saja lupakan!" protes Sakura. "Aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus membayarkan semua makanan pesananku."

"Baik, pesanlah sesuka hatimu."

Sakura menyeringai senang. "Kau akan menyesal, Sasuke-_kun_."

oOo

"Tidak kusangka kau akan makan sebanyak ini," kata Sasuke sambil menyerahkan kartu kredit kepada salah satu pelayang restoran.

"Memangnya kenapa? Percaya atau tidak aku tidak pernah gemuk walaupun makan sebanyak apa pun," jelas Sakura yang hanya ditanggapi dengan kekehan kecil dari Sasuke.

"Mau langsung pulang?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berjalan-jalan sebentar. Suasana jalan pada malam hari di daerah ini sepertinya bagus," ujar Sakura.

"Hn."

Dan di sinilah mereka. Berjalan berdua menikmati suasana malam Konoha. Sejujurnya Sasuke tidak pernah berjalan menyusuri jalan sambil berjalan kaki seperti ini. Ia biasanya pergi menggunakan mobilnya ke mana pun.

"Cukup ramai, ya, orang-orang yang beraktivitas pada malam hari. Kau pasti jarang berjalan seperti ini," kata wanita cantik itu.

"Begitulah."

"Ekskekutif muda sepertimu pasti kemana-mana menggunakan mobil. Pergi ke tempat kerja pakai mobil, pulang juga dengan mobil, ketemu _client_ dengan mobil, ke pesta apalagi pasti menggunakan mobil. Padahal dengan berjalan seperti ini kita akan menemukanbanyak hal yang tidak terduga." Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi perkataan wanita yang berada di sampingnya ini. Sakura memang selalu memiliki pandangan yang berbeda dengan kebanyakan orang yang dikenalnya. Hal ini sudah tercermin dengan jelas sejak pertama kali Sasuke melihatnya.

Mereka masih terus berjalan beriringan selama beberapa lama, sedikit berdesakan di dalam kerumunan orang yang semakin banyak. Karena bedesak-desakan, secara refleks Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura agar mereka tidak terpisah.

"Fyuuhh… Hhhh…" Sakura mendesah lega setelah mereka bisa keluar dari kerumunan tadi. Mereka masih berjalan, namun masing-masing merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak biasa. Ya, tangan keduanya masih saling bertaut seolah enggan untuk dilepaskan. Sasuke terus berjalan dengan ekspresi masa bodoh dan Sakura sedikit menunduk sambil tersenyum, tak lama kemudian mereka saling berpandangan dan tertawa. Kedua tangan itu masih terus bertautan, terus berjalan sampai tanpa sadar mereka sudah berada di sebuah perempatan jalan.

oOo

Bagaikan terkena pukulan tepat di ulu hatinya, Naruto melihat ke seberang jalan. Perempuan yang paling dicintainya sedang berjalan sambil berpegangan tangan dengan seseorang yang sangat ia kenali. Ekspresi keduanya seperti dua orang remaja yang sedang dimabuk cinta. Bukan hanya Naruto yang menegang, gadis berambut _indigo _yang berada di sebelahnya juga mengalami hal yang sama. Jadi urusan penting Sasuke tadi adalah perempuan yang saat ini sedang digenggam tangannya itu? Ekspresi yang Sasuke berikan pada wanita _pink_ itu benar-benar berbeda. Sepertinya hal yang paling ia takutkan selama ini sebentar lagi akan terjadi, Sasuke akan jatuh cinta dan menjadi kekasih wanita lain.

"Na-Naruto-_senpai,_ lampunya sudah hijau." tersadar duluan dari keterkejutannya ia mencoba mengalihkan perhatian.

"Eh, iya." dengan perasaan berkecamuk Naruto kembali menjalankan mobilnya. Dengan terkejut ia menjalankan mobilnya. Dalam hati ia terus menyangkal kalau itu adalah Sasuke dan Sakura. Tidak itu bukan mereka. Sasuke dan Sakura tidak pernah bertemu. Mereka tidak pernah saling kenal. Tidak... yang tadi itu pasti bukan mereka.

oOo

Sakura memasuki apartemennya dengan bersenandung kecil. Malam ini terasa sangat menyenangkan. Ia tidak ragu untuk menyatakan bahwa faktor penyebabnya adalah Sasuke. Kembali gadis itu tersenyum kecil sambil mengingat kejadian yang baru berlangsung sejam yang lalu itu.

"Ughh..." tiba-tiba saja Sakura memegang kepalanya. Sakitnya bagaikan ditusuk dengan beribu-ribu paku. Kembali ia merintih karena sakitnya itu sudah tidak tertahankan sampai akhirnya ia pingsan.

Beberapa lama kemudian matanya mengerjap secara perlahan. Sakura pun duduk sambil memegang kepalanya yang cukup pening. Ada yang cukup aneh karena seringai licik terbit pada wajahnya.

"Huh! Aku sudah lama menunggu kesempatan ini," ujarnya entah pada siapa. "Sakura itu terlalu baik tapi sekarang adalah giliranku untuk menguasai tubuh ini. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk memulai semua permainan," lanjutnya lagi dengan sinis. Jika melihat sekilas ini adalah Sakura yang sama dengan yang tadi, tapi jika melihat dengan seksama maka akan terlihat bahwa ini adalah Sakura yang berbeda...

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

-Pada saat yang sama di apartemen seorang pemuda-

Nara Shikamaru, seorang detektif muda yang sangat menjanjikan karena kejeniusannya sedang tertidur nyenyak di atas tempat tidurnya. Bukan karena dia baru saja memecahkan kasus berat, namun lelaki yang identik dengan kunciran nanas ini memang memiliki sifat yang amat sangat malas. Pemuda ini sangat bersyukur karena tinggal di apartemen sendiri. Jika ini di rumahnya, teriakan sang ibu pasti sudah membahana ke semua penjuru.

Alarm yang menjerit-jerit tidak dipedulikannya. Tidur adalah prioritas utama sang Nara muda. Matanya membelalak saat ia melihat jam dindingnya sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam.

"Ck. Sial! Chouji!" dengan segera ia melompat dari tempat tidurnya dan secepat kilat menuju kamar mandi. Bagaimana ia tidak panik? Sekitar tiga puluh menit lagi sahabat baiknya itu akan menjalani operasi usus buntu.

Setelah meyelesaikan ritual mandi kilatnya, putra tunggal Nara ini dengan terburu-buru menuju ke rumah sakit. Sesuai dugaan, pria yang identik dengan rambut nanasnya ini terlambat. Operasi Akimichi Chouji sudah dimulai sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu.

"Ya... ya... aku minta maaf," ujarnya malas saat melihat tatapan membunuh Ino yang berada di depan ruang operasi bersama orang tua Chouji.

"Chouji menunggumu, pemalas. Sahabat macam apa kau ini?" gerutu Ino.

Memilih untuk tidak menanggapi Ino, Shikamaru malah memilih duduk di sebelah ayah Chouji dan menanyakan perihal sahabatnya itu.

Pada dasarnya operasi usus buntu tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, namun bagi seorang Nara Shikamaru duduk menunggu di depan ruang operasi selama hampir sejam merupakan neraka tersendiri untuknya. Ia bisa saja tidur, namun Ino, sahabat wanitanya sejak kecil pasti akan langsung mencubit pinggangnya agar ia bangun.

"Demi apa pun, menunggu seperti ini sungguh merepotkan," keluh pria itu lagi yang ditanggapi dengan senyum dari orang tua Chouji dan tatapan kesal dari Ino.

Desahan nafas penuh kelegaan terdengar saat lampu hijau di depan ruangan operasi tersebut sudah menyala. Dari dalam ruangan tersebut keluarlah seorang dokter wanita dengan baju operasinya yang berwarna hijau lumut.

"Apa ada keluarga dari Akimichi Chouji?" tanya si dokter.

"Kami," seru ayah Chouji bersama ibunya menghampiri si dokter.

"Operasinya sukses. Saat ini pasien masih berada dalam pengaruh bius," raut wajah penuh syukur segera menghampiri sepasang suami istri tersebut, "setelah ini kami akan segera membawa pasien kembali ke ruangannya. Penjelasan lebih lanjut nanti akan saya jelaskan di ruangan saya."

"Terima kasih, S_ensei,_" ujar kedua orang tua Chouji yang dibalas dengan senyum dari si dokter.

Nara Shikamaru yang masih diam pada posisi semula memandang dokter wanita itu tanpa berkedip. Ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan, tatapannya benar-benar terkunci pada satu objek. Dokter berambut pirang sebahu itu menyita perhatiannya dengan sempurna, entah hilang kemana rasa kantuknya tadi.

"Namanya dokter itu Rei Temari. Ya, itu pun kalau kau ingin tahu," kata Ino dengan senyum penuh arti.

"Rei Temari, ya," ujarnya sambil tersenyum tipis. Ia masih memperhatikan dokter wanita itu yang mulai melangkah pergi. Dalam pandangan Shikamaru, gerakan wanita itu anggun, langkahnya sangat pasti seolah tidak ada sedikit pun keraguan. Shikamaru merasa seperti bukan dirinya lagi hanya karena seorang wanita.

oOo

Temari menatap jengkel pada ban depan mobilnya. Bagaimana mungkin salah satunya bisa kempis di saat seperti ini, apalagi sekarang sudah pukul satu dini hari. Tidak ada bengkel yang masih buka dan yang paling menyebalkan, ia sama sekali lupa untuk menyiapkan ban cadangan.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Dokter wanita itu terkesiap sebentar, ia menatap penuh curiga pada lelaki berambut nanas yang menawarkan bantuan padanya itu.

"Aku bukan orang jahat. Aku hanya berusaha untuk membantu," kata lelaki itu lagi.

"Ban mobilku sepertinya bocor," ujar Temari sambil menunjukkan kondisi ban mobilnya.

Shikamaru mengambil posisi jongkok dan memeriksa kondis ban yang tadi ditunjuk Temari. "Apa kau mempunyai ban cadangan?"

Temari menggeleng. "Sudah kupakai minggu lalu. Aku lupa menyiapkannya lagi."

"_Mendokusai na_..."

"..."

"Kalau begini tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan. Bengkel sudah tutup jam segini," kata Shikamaru sambil melirik jam tangannya. Dalam hati ia tersenyum karena melihat wajah panik Temari.

"Kalau begitu aku naik taksi saja."

"Jangan!" sedetik kemudian Shikamaru mengutuk reaksinya yang terlalu cepat tadi. Temari pasti akan berpikir kalau ia adalah pemuda yang jahat yang memanfaatkan kesempatan. "Maksudku ini sudah malam, sangat bahaya kalau kau pulang sendirian, apalagi kau adalah seorang wanita."

"Lalu?"

"Biar aku mengantarkanmu." tawaran singkat ini mengundang Temari bereaksi dengan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. _Damn!_ Shikamaru merasa seperti orang bodoh sekarang.

"..."

"Aku bukan orang jahat. Sungguh. Aku hanya ingin membantumu." Shikamaru kemudian mengambil dompetnya dan menunjukkan sesuatu pada dokter pirang itu. "Ini lencana dan tanda pengenalkuku. Aku bekerja sebagai detektif di kepolisian. Mungkin ini bisa membantumu untuk percaya padaku."

Temari menatap Shikamaru sedikit lebih lama. Lencana itu sedikit mebuatnya merasa lega. Paling tidak lelaki yang kini ia ketahui bernama Nara Shikamaru ini bukan orang jahat.

"Namamu... Nara Shikamaru?" tanya Temari agar lebih yakin lagi.

"Hn."

"Hm... Baiklah. Sebelumnya perkenalkan, namaku Rei Temari."

Shikamaru mengulum senyum tertahan. Ia senang karena dapat berinteraksi dengan Temari. Yah, walaupun perkenalan mereka diawali dengan sedikit kejanggalan. Temari tidak tahu bahwa semua adalah ulah Shikamaru. Lelaki ini mengumpulkan informasi sebanyak apapun tentang Temari dalam waktu singkat. Setelah tahu mobil apa yang Temari pakai, ia bergegas ke parkiran. Mengamati lokasi parkiran itu dengan seksama, Shikamaru tanpa kesulitan berarti segera menemukan mobil Temari. Lelaki ini kemudian mengamati titik di mana kamera CCTV berada, kemudian memperhitungkan segalanya agar rencananya berjalan tanpa ketahuan. Posisi strategis sudah ia temukan, maka dengan cepat ia mengempiskan ban depan mobil Temari tanpa ketahuan. Terkadang otak jeniusnya ini memang sangat berguna.

oOo

Temari memang perlu mengucapkan terima kasih pada Shikamaru. Kalau tidak ada pemuda itu, ia pasti belum tentu kembali ke apartemennya dengan aman. Mungkin saja saat ini ia sedang berada di dalam taksi dengan perasaan was-was.

Baru saja ia merasa aman, kini ia kembali diserang rasa curiga. Pintu apartemennya sedikit terbuka. Betapa terkejutnya Temari mendapati Itachi dalam keadaan mabuk di dalam ruang tamu apartemen itu. Mantan suaminya bersandar tepat di samping pintu dalam kondisi yang cukup mengkhawatirkan.

"Itachi!" seru Temari terkejut. Ia kemudian berjongkok untuk melihat kondisi lelaki itu.

"Oh... kau sudah pulang? Kau tahu, Temari, hari ini sungguh lucu. Lucu sekali... sungguh lucu," racau Itachi akibat pengaruh alkohol.

"Itachi..."

"Dengar... aku mau bercerita...," ujar pemuda itu, alkohol dengan sukses mengubah Itachi saat ini. Temari diam, memperhatikan setiap kata yang diucapkan oleh Itachi. Pria ini baru saja melalui sesuatu yang sangat buruk. Sesuatu yang sepertinya akan mengubah kehidupannya secara total. Pria itu bercerita mengenai patah hatinya pada malam ini.

* * *

_Berada di tengah-tengan pesta dari kolega bisnis bukanlah suatu hal yang disukai Itachi. Kalau boleh sulung Uchiha ini lebih memilih untuk memeriksa dokumen-dokumen yang harus ia tanda tangani. Namun apa boleh buat, kedua orang tuanya sedang berada di luar negeri, Sasuke sedang sibuk dengan si Lady pink. Mau tidak mau ia harus hadir dalam pesta ini._

_Berbincang-bincang seadanya dengan beberapa kolega bisnis sudah menjadi santapan wajibnya jika datang di pesta-pesta seperti ini. Akan tetapi kebosanannya segera sirna saat matanya menangkap bayangan seorang wanita yang sudah lama ia rindukan._

_Inuzuka Hana._

_Rambut mantan kekasihnya itu sudah semakin panjang. Sejak pernikahannya dengan Temari, Itachi tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengan wanita yang menjadi kekasihnya selama tujuh tahun itu. Hana adalah orang yang paling sabar dalam menghadapi laki-laki bad boy sepertinya. Wanita berambut coklat itu akan selalu memaafkan kesalahannya. Walaupun Itachi sering bermain api, namun ujung-ujungnya ia akan selalu kembali berlabuh pada Hana._

_Hati sulung Uchiha ini berdesir saat melihat senyum Hana yang ditujukan padanya. Senyum itu masih sama lembutnya seperti dulu, senyum yang memancarkan cinta. Jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan saat wanita itu perlahan-lahan melangkah mendekatinya. Ini pertama kalinya Itachi tidak tahu harus berbuat apalagi saat ini ia berada di antara rekan-rekan bisnisnya._

_Langkah-langkah kaki Hana semakin menipiskan jarak antara dirinya dan Itachi. Semakin dekat jarak di antara mereka semakin membuat ketenangan Itachi terkikis habis. Namun semuanya tidak seperti perkiraan Itachi. Hana tidak datang mendekatinya._

_Wanita ini melewatinya seolah ia tidak ada. Wanita ini berjalan menghampiri seseorang yang berada di belakang Itachi. Tenzou Yamato._

_"Bisakah kita pulang? Kepalaku agak pening." Itachi dapat mendengar suara wanita itu meminta sesuatu pada pria tinggi yang berada di belakangnya._

_Panas yang menyesakkan memenuhi dadanya. Apa ia sudah melewatkan sesuatu? Apakah senyum Hana yang ia lihat tadi itu bukan untuknya? Rasa tidak suka itu semakin besar saat ia melihat Yamato melingkarkan salah satu lengannya pada pundak Hana dengan penuh keposesifan. Apalagi Hana bertingkah seolah Itachi tak ada di sana._

_"Sepertinya kami harus pulang. Istriku sedang tidak enak badan. Aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa padanya dan bayi kami nanti," pamit Yamato pada rekan-rekan bisnisnya yang ada di situ._

_Napas Itachi begitu sesak mendengar kata demi kata yang keluar dari mulut Yamato. Istri? Bayi? Apa Hana sudah menjadi milik orang lain sekarang? Apa ini hukuman untuk playboy sepertinya?_

* * *

"Aku dihukum 'kan? Iya 'kan, Te-ma-ri?" serunya dengan nada khas orang mabuk.

"Sebaiknya aku membawamu ke dalam, kau terlalu mabuk, Itachi."

Temari dengan sigap memapah tubuh Itachi dan menyeretnya ke dalam kamar utama. Apartemen ini sebenarnya adalah milik Itachi. Mereka berdua tinggal di sini ketika masih menikah dulu. Tentu saja selama tinggal di apartemen ini, mereka menempati kamar yang berbeda. Mereka sudah sepakat untuk tidak mengganggu privasi satu sama lain. Saat bercerai, Itachi memutuskan untuk kembali tinggal bersama orang tuanya dan memberikan apartemen ini pada Temari. Wanita itu pada awalnya menolak, namun karena Itachi memaksa akhirnya ia menerima juga.

Temari membaringkan Itachi di ranjang, membuka sepatunya, dan menarik selimut untuk menyelimuti si sulung Uchiha. Pria malang. Dia pasti sangat terpukul karena mendapati kenyataan wanita yang dicintainya sudah tak mungkin untuk didapatkan.

Saat akan berbalik pergi, Temari tersentak kaget. Itachi bangun dan menahan tangannya begitu kuat. Pandangan lelaki itu setajam elang dan menatap Temari dalam-dalam. "Kau tidak akan ke mana-mana," serunya tajam.

.

.

.

Tbc

A/N:

Saya datang lagi dengan chapater 3... Yang menunggu Shikamaru, ga perlu nunggu lagi... abang pemalas ini sudah muncul... fufufu... saatnya balas review, yang login cek PM ya ;)

Flavia: makasih kalau suka karakter Sakura di fict ini. Tenang, fict ini ga akan dihapus lagi. Kan dulu dihapus karena mau diperbaikin penulisannya. Hehe...

Me: yoyoi... ini udah update ^^

Uchiha Yui-chan: makasih... ini udah update ^^

Tikania: chapter 3 update ^^

Guest: yosh! Sudah update ^^

NN: makasih... chapter 3 update ^^

Sakura Slug: The Reason nunggu giliran ya, masih banyak yang harus dikerjain soalnya. Hehe

Haruchan: waduh, padahal sisi bad-nya Sakura baru keluar sekarang. Hehe... setelah ini mau update Daun-Daun Gugur kok. Tunggu aja ya...

Masalah di fict ini memang kompleks. Jadi kalau bingung, silakan bertanya ya. FYI, Sakura di fict ini memiliki kepribadian ganda, dan sekarang kepribadiannya yang jahat sudah mengambil alih tubuhnya.

Terima kasih buat semua reader, reviewer, yang nge-fave, dan yang nge-follow.


End file.
